HoO 3: The Mark of Athena
by cherrybubble
Summary: As the enemies amount, the Romans and Greeks must put their pasts aside, and unite to conquer the giants' army, Gaea, and other enemies. Secrets will be unveiled, enemies made, and friendships shattered. No longer is any demigod, immortal, or mortal safe from mother Earth's wrath. Will the Mark of Athena, whatever it is, be able to stop her?
1. Chapter 1

**Jason, Chapter 1**

Jason leaned against the railing of the Argo II, staring absentmindedly at the deserted strawberry fields of Camp Half Blood. His eyes swept over the training fields, and to where the cabins proudly stood, isolated. On usual Saturday mornings, campers would be running back and forth on the basketball courts, happily chatting with their friends and siblings, chasing after Travis or Connor who had stolen some possession, or challenging camp rivals to a friendly duel. Instead, all the campers were now gathered around the Argo II, exchanging bets on what the Romans would be like.

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed, looking directly at a piece of parchment, which Jason guessed was recording the video message they were planning to send to Camp Jupiter." Greeting from your friends at Camp Half Blood, et cetera. This is Leo, I'm the… What's my title? Am I like admiral, or captain, or-"

"Repair boy!" Piper shouted at Leo, from her spot on the deck. She gripped the railing with anxiety while loose strands of her hair danced in the wind. Her braid flapped around every time she would shiver with excitement. Jason could have stared at her all day, she was so beautiful, but Reyna's face kept popping up in the back in his mind, and he tore his eyes away.

"Very funny Piper," Leo grumbled. " So yeah, I'm…ah… supreme commander of the Argo II…"

Jason let Leo continue on as his mind wandered back to his old memories. He remembered all his friends, Dakota, Bobby, Gwen, Hazel, and Reyna. He recalled the war games, death ball, the horrid moments of trying to conjugate Latin verbs in Latin lessons, and the Feast of Fortuna. What had camp been through without him? Had Octavian tried to cease power? Would he be recognized? And what was happening with Percy Jackson?

"5 minutes 'till takeoff!" Leo boomed through a loudspeaker he'd somehow installed into the ship, "so if your name is not Leo, Piper, Annabeth, or Jason, GET OFF THE SHIP!" Demigods scrambled around the ship, while children of Hephaestus quickly ran a spot check of the ship.

"Geez Annabeth," Jason heard Travis whine, "why can't we come see the Roman camp?"

"You know very well the Romans may attack us if there's to many 'Greeks,'" Annabeth snapped. "So we'll come back later with the Romans, and you'll get to see the campers." Travis and Conner didn't seem to like this, but a few other campers pulled them off the ship, sensing Annabeth's distress. She was ready to attack anyone who made her angry.

"You nervous?" a comforting voice said from behind, and Jason whirled around to see Thalia standing behind him. Her bow was slung over her shoulder, and her quiver full with arrows.

"Yeah," he admitted. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"Positive," she responded. "You know I don't like heights." She shivered at the word, and Jason remembered that was the reason she couldn't fly. She quickly put on a straight face when she saw his smirk, and added "I'll go to Greece with you though. My hunters will cam come too"

"You'd better," Jason muttered. "What are you planning to do while we're gone?"

"My hunters and I are planning to track down a few of Gaea's minions. There's this one monster that's been causing quite some trouble in Albany. Shouldn't take more than a week though." She looked over the side of the boat and saw one of her hunters waving to her urgently, Phoebe, Jason recognized. "Gotta go!" Thalia sighed.

"See ya around, sis," he called as she jumped of the side of the boat, landing in a Jedi pose. She turned, waved, and then sprinted off into the woods.

"Nice sister you got there," Leo remarked, his eyes following Thalia until the pine trees hid her from sight.

"And totally out of your league, Leo," Piper snorted, approaching the two of them. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be preparing for take off?"

"Shoot," Leo mumbled, "stupid ADHD!" He ran at full speed into the control room, crashing into Nyssa. It was so like something… Jason cringed at the memory. It was so like something Dakota, his Kool-Aid addict friend would do. Jason gripped the railing as the memory came back, and his knuckles turned white. His head thumped, and his face grew hot. It was such a simple memory, yet hurt to try to remember.

Piper seemed to notice Jason's stress, and turned to him, her kaleidoscope eyes portraying concern. She wore a concerned face that looked _so _similar to the expression Jason remembered Reyna had when he'd fallen off the side of the fort during the war games, before he could fly, and before an eagle could catch him. Reyna. Somehow everything related back to her, and Jason made up his mind. He had to tell Piper about her.

"I'm fine," Jason told Piper, and then quickly changed the subject. "Look, Piper, there's this girl, Reyna, at Camp Jupiter."

Piper nodded as if she expected this much. "Go on," she instructed him, and Jason, without hesitation, decided he could trust her not to kill him, and poured out the next sentences.

"I don't know what she means to me, what I mean to her, or what we are, or were. But I know that it's complicated, especially since I like you. I just don't know what to expect." Jason took a deep breath, and waited for her response, praying to all the gods, especially Aphrodite, that Piper wouldn't go off and start attacking him in anger.

Piper bit her cheeks for a moment, in consideration, and then smiled the smile Jason had always loved, from the moment he woke up hand in hand with her on the school bus. It was a small shy smile, but her eyes would sparkle, and it had often reassured Jason on his days of misery, where he would break down under the stress of his memories being erased.

"I understand, Jason," she said, "and I hope we can still be good friends, even if you don't take make the… choices I want you to make."

Jason could feel a ton of weight lift off his shoulders, and he let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Piper," he thanked. "It means a lot to me."

She said nothing, just smiled her award-winning smile, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd better go check on Leo," she stated after a moment. "He seems to have gotten a little distracted." She trotted off, and Jason peered into the control room. There he saw Leo standing on the commander's chair, holding a rolled up magazine to his mouth like a microphone, horribly singing "Twist and Shout" from The Beatles, while a horrified Nyssa shouted at him to stop, yet nothing seemed to shut Leo up. Nyssa looked ready to attack, but Piper walked in, and charmspoke Leo to stop. He reluctantly got down from his chair, and walked up to the loudspeaker, and an earsplitting shriek was heard throughout the boat.

"Oops! Take off in 1 minute!" he shouted, and Nyssa ran down the ramp of the boat, "so get ready really quickly. Also, the crew of this ship is not responsible for any straggler or people who fall off the boat during take-off due to their lateness. Is that even a word? Lateness?"

"Enough Leo," Piper groaned.

"Chillax beauty queen," Leo mumbled, and she punched him in the shoulder.

"So what are the Romans like?" Annabeth asked curiously behind him.

Jason swiveled around in surprise, and then bit his lip to consider the question. "Well, they definitely don't like graecus, I mean Greeks, and they're a lot more discipline and strict than you all are."

"Sounds like the Stoll brothers would spend their days scrubbing dishes in the kitchens," Annabeth joked.

"Or conjugating Latin verbs," Jason shivered. Annabeth gave him a strange look, but he shrugged.

"That's how I learned _not_ to steal they praetors toga before senate meetings".

"OK, campers, grab something sturdy," Leo's voice could now be heard through the speakers, "we take off in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…. And blast off!"

A huge cheering sounded through the valley. Campers, satyrs, and nymphs alike cheered wildly as the warship sailed off. And in the midst of it all Jason thought he heard Rachel say something about asking the man continuously pursued by a scorpion, but he could have been mistaken.

"Booyah!" Leo's voice cried through the speakers. "Next stop, Camp Jupiter. Prepare to meet some Romans!"

"And hopefully," Jason heard Annabeth plead, "see Percy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy, Chapter 2**

Percy stared with utter amazement at the giant warship floating above him. It was unspeakably huge, with bronze plating covering the ship's deck. Even as amazing as it was on its own, Percy felt it was twice as great knowing it was carrying the person he wanted to see most in the world. A big white flag of truce whipped in the wind, and a bronze dragon's head was located at the stern of the ship. Percy could see 4 tiny figures moving along the ships deck.

Frank whistled, "That's one big boat."

"No kidding," Hazel stuttered, her face completely astounded. "I sure hope the Romans don't change their minds about holding fire and decide to blow it out of the air."

Percy was pretty sure they wouldn't, as they were Romans, but one look at Octavian's face and Percy could tell that if he was trying to come up with some sort of plan, so he could attack those "filthy _Graecus_".

"Oh no!" a mad voice shouted. "No weapons inside the Pomerian line! I don't care who's onboard, they're getting _so _many pink slips, and they'll never pay off their fines! I repeat, life long fines for whoever is onboard!" Terminus madly rambled on about how he would not tolerate the ship landing inside the city limits.

"Are you sure Jason's onboard?" Reyna asked for the millionth time. "I think he'd know better than to land inside New Rome."

"Reyna, I couldn't be more sure," Percy stated. "Look." Reyna looked up at the ship, and as they stared, they heard some people yelling, and a strong gust of wind carried the ship all the way to the fields of Mars.

"The wind… it just…"Reyna stuttered.

"I did tell you Jason was on board," Percy smirked. "You told me he could control the winds." Reyna nodded at this.

"Well he's awfully good at it," Frank noted, "if he can get the entire boat to move."

"Well if you're all done rambling on about the wind powers we all know Jason has," Hazel started, "Let's go meet some Greeks. They're about to land."

Reyna quickly regained her praetor look and said, "Right, let's go." She then turned to the armed soldiers standing behind them with open mouths and astounded looks. "Romans, guard the city. Me, praetor Percy… Hazel, and Frank will go see what the Greeks have to say for themselves." The Romans quickly positioned themselves as if they practiced it every day, (which they probably did) and Reyna ran happily in the direction of the ship while Percy, Hazel and Frank just stared at her.

"What?" she asked, when she turned back to see them just standing there.

"You seem a little, uh, excited," Frank said with a smirk on his face. Reyna seemed to notice this and scowled at him.

"You're right," she sighed, "this is ridiculous." She whistled and Scippio appeared at her side at once. "Let's go!"

Frank changed into an eagle and Percy and Hazel climbed onto his back, and they all flew off in the direction of the ship. Percy wanted to shout with joy; after 8 months he was finally going to see Annabeth. Within moments, though they felt like years to Percy, they were within hearing reach of the Argo II. All the passengers, Annabeth, a blonde boy who Percy guessed was Jason, Sammy's doppelganger Leo, and another girl Percy didn't recognize were looking over the starboard of the ship, allowing them to silently land behind them.

"Well you would think they would either come charging at us or at least send some people to greet us," the brunette stated

"Maybe they want to ambush us," Annabeth suggested, "you know, a sneak attack." Leo and the other girl looked at Annabeth with faces that read 'that could totally be true', but Jason just shrugged.

"Hello, Romans?" Leo called out across the deserted fields, "we have your former preacher here."

"It's praetor, Leo," Jason growled, and Percy could see Reyna's eyes go wide when she caught sight of Jason as her Pegasus caught up with them.

Leo ignored Jason, "You know, the one that can control winds, make lightning, fly, and fight really well. Wanna trade?"

Percy smiled happily and opened his mouth to respond to Leo's ridiculous comment. Time to alert them that they were here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth, Chapter 3**

Annabeth stood at the railing of the Argo II and stared down at Camp Jupiter. It was bigger than Camp Half-Blood, and they had temples, Temples, for their parents. A mini replica of Rome stood a little isolated from the whole training area place, yet there were tons of people milling around their, people of all ages. Toddlers, seniors, and even adults. She remembered how Jason told them that legionnaires could stay at the camp for as long as they lived, and raise a family and stuff. Talk about fancy. And the architecture, WOW, was all Annabeth could say. They had one of their famous aqueducts, an amphitheater like the Coliseum, a forum in the city, and Annabeth caught a glimpse at a magnificent bridge that bridged over the Little Tiber as Jason called it. But as much as Annabeth loved architecture, her mind refused to stay put on any subject that was not related to Percy.

_Will he remember me? Will he remember what we were? Did he get a new girlfriend? Will it be the same situation Jason has with Piper and that Reyna? What if- _her train of thought was cut off by Leo who over the loudspeaker told the passengers two important facts, well one important fact and one senseless opinion.

"Two announcements," his voice boomed. "Number one: we're landing in roughly cinco minutos." Annabeth shivered with anxiety. Besides her she could see Jason give a little jump of excitement, but immediately put on an emotionless face afterwards. "Number two," Leo announced, "I'm awesome." With that he hung up the mice, and returned to the steering wheel.

"Really, 'I'm awesome'?" Piper snorted, walking up to stand next to Annabeth. "So…" she started, "thinking of Percy?"

"How'd you guess?" Annabeth mumbled, as it was basically the only thing on her mind. She wasn't freaking out like she had been the past, oh, eight months?

"Well let's see," Piper began, "you're about to see him in like 2 minutes, you're completely pale and anxious, and honestly, anybody would say if they were you, that's what would be on their mind."

"What if he doesn't remember me?" Annabeth blurted out, expressing her worst fear right then and there. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, and fought hard to keep them back.

Piper bit her lip in consideration, losing focus for a moment. "Annabeth, I don't know what we can do about it if that's the case. But I seriously doubt it. My mom told me a few nights ago that you two were like the Paris and Helen of Troy… of Greece."

"And we all know how it turned out for them." Annabeth muttered, mostly to herself, but Piper caught it and paled.

"Sorry Annabeth, not like that," she consoled. "I meant, like, or my mom meant… that you two were the perfect couple just as they were. And everyone in the Aphrodite cabin, well almost everyone, spends hours talking about how perfect you two were." Annabeth felt herself relaxing and she smiled slightly.

"Thanks Piper," she sighed. She opened her mouth to add to her other concerns, when a screeching interrupted her before a sound escaped her mouth.

"Oh no!" a mad voice shouted. Annabeth peered over the edge of the boat and saw they were about to touch down. "No weapons inside the Pomerian line! I don't care who's onboard, they're getting _so _many pink slips, they'll never pay off their fines! I repeat, life long fines for whoever is onboard!" The voice madly rambled on about what terrible punishment would befall on us, and Jason started cussing.

"Damn, Leo!" Jason yelled, "I specifically told you NOT to land in the city. But do you listen, no!'

"Sorry, bro" Leo yelled back, and tried to steer the ship away, bit it wasn't enough.

"If we continue at this speed we'll crash in a matter of 9.5 seconds," Annabeth screamed, and gripped the railing. Piper paled and hugged the mast, while Leo desperately fumbled for some switch, button, or whatever. Jason, however, only sighed and opened his palms to the sky and a strong gust of wind whipped them away, and carried them all the way to a huge clearing far outside from the city.

"Land in the fields of Mars!" he shouted at Leo.

"The what?" Leo asked.

"The big field straight ahead!'

"Aye aye Captain," Leo called and steered the ship so it cleanly touched down. "And here we are. Thanks you for flying on the Argo II, this is your Supreme Commander of the Argo II, and we wish you a nice day."

"We?" Piper asked suspiciously as if Leo had plotted to take a few campers with him, which could have been possible.

"Me and Festus," Leo responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Piper just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Jason stared over the deserted camp. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"You tell us," Leo snorted, coming to stand by Jason, Annabeth, And Piper, staring over starboard, "you're supposed to be leader at this camp."

"Well you would think they would either come charging at us or at least send some people to greet us," Piper stated.

"Maybe they want to ambush us," Annabeth suggested, "you know, a sneak attack." Leo and the Piper looked at her with faces that read 'that could totally be true', but Jason just shrugged.

"That's not their style," he stated. "If they want to attack you, they want you to know who attacked you."

"Hello, Romans?" Leo called out across the deserted fields, "we have your former preacher here."

"It's praetor, Leo," Jason growled, and his eyebrows furrowed when Leo disrespected the position.

Leo ignored Jason, "You know, son of Zeus, the one that can control winds, make tornadoes, make lightning, fly, and fight really well. Wanna trade?"

"How about for a son of Poseidon that can control water, make hurricanes, and breathe underwater?" a strong voice asked behind them and the four of them whirled around to see four people behind them. One was sitting on a pegasus, staring with wide eyes at Jason, a boy and a girl stood side by side their eyes surveying the newcomers, but they showed no sign of hostility. Annabeth finally rested her eyes on the boy who had spoken, and what she saw, nearly took her breath away. He had sea green, dark hair, tan skin, and an amazing smile on his face.

"Percy!" Annabeth gasped, and he turned to her.

"I know you," he said in plain tone, as if he barley recognized her, and Annabeth could feel bitter disappointment, like poison, crawling around her body.

"You… you don't remember, anything?" Annabeth whimpered. Afraid to look at him, she surveyed his companions. They were all looking at Percy with confusion, as if this was the one thing they absolutely hadn't expected.

"Well, I do remember one face, one that I've remembered since I woke up from the long sleep Hera put me in." Annabeth's heart sank. He remembered someone, not her, and it made her world feel dark. During those eight months Percy had been gone, she had expressed… tons of emotion, but never had she cried. Yet as soon as those few words flowed from Percy's mouth, she wanted to crawl up in a ball and cry her heart out.

"Do you know where I can find her?" Percy asked. "She has blonde curly hair, tan skin, a beautiful smile, and is a daughter of I think, Athena." At this part Annabeth caught on. "I think her name is Anna, or is it Beth?" Percy smiled at her, and Annabeth felt a wave of relief, but annoyance wash over her.

"Seaweed brain!" she shouted, punching him in the stomach, and kicked him. He fell to the ground, but continued to grin at Annabeth.

"Do you know how worried you had us all?" Annabeth continued shouting, "And I was completely afraid you'd completely forgotten me, and it _so_ does not help to pretend you did the first moment we see you! And you don't even bother to Iris message or call us, or me! And stop grinning like an idiot!" Percy stood up and smiled a heart-melting smile at her, and gave her a hug. It was all Annabeth needed to calm down, and when she thought it couldn't get any better, it got hundreds of times better. Because the kiss that followed, was just as good as the one at the bottom of the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason, Chapter 4**

Jason had never seen Annabeth so happy. Her smile stretched from ear to ear, and she was hand in hand with Percy. They were holding hands so tightly Jason thought it was only a matter of minutes before they turned purple from the lack of blood circulation. What surprised Jason most however, was the sudden rush of memories he'd gotten as soon as he'd even glimpsed Reyna. He knew they had some sparks; he knew she liked him a lot, and he knew he had liked her a little. But what he had felt, or still felt for Reyna was nothing compared to how he felt for Piper.

"Okay," Leo said, "it's nice to see you all happy and reunited but I'm still missing some important facts as to who these people are, standing on our ship, and what they're names are." Piper punched Leo, and Jason sighed. This might be a long day.

"Sorry," Percy said, and turned to his companions. He opened his mouth to introduce them, but the boy standing behind him spoke first.

"Hi, I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Ares to you," he stated, and Jason's eyes widened. Jason hoped he hadn't been at camp before he'd left because he did not recognize this buff, but baby-faced Asian guy.

"Really?" Leo asked. "You look nothing like Clarisse." Annabeth, however, seemed completely unfazed and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Frank," she said in a cheery voice Leo had never heard her use before.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, err, Hades," Hazel smiled, and Jason was happy to see that she was holding hands with Frank. She hadn't had many friends before he got- err- abducted.

"I'm Reyna Ballard," Reyna stated coolly, "daughter of Bellona, praetor of the twelfth legion."

"And I'm-" Percy started but Leo cut him off.

"Percy Jackson, the amazing son of Poseidon, hero of Camp Half Blood etc. C'mon man, we all know who you are."

Percy laughed. "Is that really what you learned back at camp?"

"Dude, you're like a legend there. Everyone talks of you as if you're holy, and how you did all this amazing stuff and all," Leo rattled on. "And Camp was like a graveyard with you missing, they were all like 'Percy did this' and 'Percy did that' and then they would get all sad and stuff. Especially Annabeth." Annabeth blushed, and Percy playfully nudged her shoulder. Percy then turned to the rest of them.

"I'm guessing you're Jason Grace," Percy said. When Jason nodded, Percy cracked a smile. "You wouldn't believe how much I hear about you at this camp. A guy can't walk 5 feet without hearing your name." Jason felt his face grow hot.

"Ditto at Camp Half Blood for you," he chuckled.

"Just so you know, I kind of replaced you as praetor," Percy started, and Jason frowned a little. "It was me or Octavian, so I figure you like it better that way, but you can have your position back."

"Really?" Jason gasped. He had never heard of someone giving up his or her praetor position.

"We'll discuss it during the senate meeting at seven this evening," Reyna concluded, ending their discussion.

"Anyway, this is Leo Valdez, son of Ha-" Jason was cut off by Hazel, which he found unusual, as she never interrupted.

"Valdez?" she squeaked, looking slightly terrified.

"Yes!" Leo hollered. "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus at your service. But I will not do laundry, clean stables, wash dishes, or-"

"Enough Leo," Piper sighed, and then turned and smiled at the Romans. "Hi! I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, or Venus."

"Wait up, McLean? As in Tristan McLean?" Percy asked curiously. Annabeth rolled her eyes and Piper smiled sheepishly.

"That's my dad," she mumbled.

"Who's Tristan McLean?" Hazel asked cluelessly, and everyone but Percy and Frank stared at her with confused looks. Her cheeks turned pink under the intense gazes, and she murmured something inaudible.

"Everyone knows who Tristan McLean is," Leo informed in a matter-of –fact voice.

"Well, the thing is, I came back…"she trailed off, and Jason could tell she was completely nervous, and that this was pretty personal business.

"She came back from the dead," Frank helped, leaving all but Percy, Frank, and of course Hazel stunned. Jason had always thought of Hazel as a little peculiar, but back from the dead? He'd never have guessed.

"You never told me of this," Reyna said with a sharp glare.

"Well, it's just, uh…" Hazel stuttered nervously, and suddenly a diamond appeared at her feet.

"Score!" Leo shouted, and lunged for the jewel, but Hazel was quicker. She snatched the sparkling diamond, threw it over the side of the boat, and made a hammering motion with her fist.

"Hey," Leo whined, "I could have used that to buy all kinds of supplies for the ship." Hazel however, stood there shocked, and Frank comfortingly wrapped his arm around her.

"They're cursed," Percy explained. "Hazel can find metals and such in the ground and control them, but if anyone other than her touches it, they suffer a terrible fate."

"Poor Charlie Gasceaux," Hazel sighed. "Lost an arm while wearing a charm bracelet my mom made from some gold."

"But I thought you said no one but you could touch it," Leo complained, obviously still confused.

"Well, if you count being taken over by Gaea and dying because of it a bad fortune, than there you go."

Everyone but Frank and Percy stared at Hazel with a stunned look. Her face grew red from the intense looks until Frank cleared his throat.

"Just a question," he started. "Is Octavian supposed to be leading the first second and third cohort to attack us?"

They all looked in the direction of New Rome and indeed saw about a hundred fully armed demigods and legacies charging toward them.

Reyna turned red with fury, and scowled deeply. "No, of course not. I can't believe he's even got the nerve to do that." She climbed halfway up the ladder that led to the crow's nest, and let out a yell. "Stop!"

Everyone but Octavian stopped, and once he realized no one else was attacking anymore he abruptly stopped yelling, but still clutched a disemboweled stuffed dragon in his right hand, and a steel knife in his other.

"Why Reyna, of course we must attack," he said. "The auguries say so, which means the gods wish for us to attack these foul scoundrels."

"And why do they say that?" Percy boldly asked, and Octavian's face became a crimson color.

"It is the way of Romans to eliminate those who are weak, before they weaken those around them. And of course theses filthy graecus are nothing but weak," Octavian stated smugly, and several of the demigods behind him started whispering when he said this. But of course it didn't last. Percy willed a wall of water to rise from the Little Tiber, Annabeth disappeared under her invisibility Yankees cap, and the Leo kid opened his hand and fire danced around his palm. Frank and Hazel jumped back a foot.

"Who are you calling weak now?" Leo snarled, and despite his elfish appearance, Percy was glad he wasn't under Leo's hateful gaze.

"Now get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness, Octavian," Piper commanded with a ring to her voice, and amazingly he did. Octavian sat on his knees, his hands clasped together pleadingly.

"Please kind Greeks, I didn't mean what I said," he cried. "Please forgive me, please have mercy." At those words the entire Camp Jupiter broke into a fury of laughter, seeing _Octavian_ begging for mercy from those he referred to as filthy _graecus._ Octavian got up with a face red with fury.

"A chamspeaker, I see," he said, "and how do we know you won't use your powers against us Romans." He had a smug look on his face, and Piper swallowed nervously and opened her mouth to respond, but before a sound escaped her mouth, a bronze knife materialized at Octavian's neck. He squealed like a baby, and ran to the city. The knife chased him, and Percy laughed his heart out along with all the other present. Annabeth had done it again. After a few minutes she materialized next to him and he took her hand.

"Nice one," he whispered into her ear, and she beamed up at him.

"Thanks," she whispered back. "He really deserved that."

"You have no idea," Percy responded.

"Romans," Reyna announced, "we shall welcome the Greeks with open arms. They have a reason to be here, and anyone who objects can come see me. I assure all that I will deal personally with anyone who does. Now to the mess hall, it's about time for lunch. Dismissed." The Romans turned and headed in the direction of the mess hall.

"Let's go," Jason suggested happily, and the 8 of them took off in the direction of the mess hall.

"So what do you think?" Jason asked Leo and Piper who were staring with surprise at the giant food tornado.

"It' a lot different than Camp Half Blood," Piper said, "but it's nice."

"Dude, everyone here is giving me freaky looks," Leo shivered. "Do they always do that?"

"It's just because you're Greek," Jason explained, but it didn't satisfy the two of them.

"Well they don't need to look so rude," Piper mumbled. "They look more hateful than curious."

Jason sighed contently. "Well, I'm more worried about if they'll welcome me back or throw their lunch at me for disappearing without a warning.

Piper looked at him pitifully and then gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure they'll love to have you back. They may be Roman, but they are human." Jason smiled thankfully at her, and grabbed her hand as they walked to the fifth cohort table. She squeezed it, and her face lit up happily. It made Jason feel better. Though it didn't last long, because within a few moments, Jason was bombarded with old friends, who he considered his family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy, Chapter 5**

Percy sat down at the fifth cohort's table with Annabeth, his hand still linked with hers. He smiled slightly as Jason was tackled by ¾ of the camp, receiving hugs, handshakes, pats on the back, and some girls even kissed his cheeks. Both Reyna and Piper looked slightly annoyed by that.

"So how did you get all of your memory back," Annabeth asked between bites. "Jason says he's still missing little bits."

"Well, I drank gorgons blood and-" he was cut off when Annabeth started chocking on her ravioli. He patted her on her back, and a chunk of noodle landed n her plate.

"You what?" she demanded angrily.

"I drank gorgons blood, and my memory came back."

"Why in the name of Athena would you do THAT?" Annabeth almost yelled at him. So he recounted his week, starting when he first woke up in the wolf house. Annabeth was a very good listener, and only interrupted to spout curses at Nico when he was mentioned, and call Percy an idiot when he came to the gorgon blood part.

"So you don't have your Achilles curse anymore?" Annabeth asked once he finally finished. He shook his head.

"Good," she smiled. "I can finally slap you again. And I still don't get why you chose a spot you couldn't really defend."

"I was trying to be dignified," Percy argued, "or do you think I should have done my armpit or something."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "This is your life we're talking about Seaweed Brain."

"Exactly," Percy said. "You wouldn't want your whole life to rely on your armpit."

Annabeth smiled down at her pasta, making Percy happy. He loved it when Annabeth smiled. It was warm and comforting, like his mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. His mom. Oh gods.

"How's my mom?" Percy asked Annabeth. She looked up at him, and laughed.

"Probably really angry at you for making her have to delay the day of the wedding. It took ages to convince Paul's parents."

"Why? Couldn't you just tell them I was missing?" Percy frowned, feeling guilty that he had caused so much trouble for his mom and son-to-be stepdad.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, they would probably freak, and make it a whole mortal issue thing. Better to keep it to the immortal world," Annabeth explained simply, and stirred her lemonade with a straw. The ice cubes made clinky noises against the glass, and suddenly Leo, who had just sat down next to them, got a strange look on his face. He froze up and tapped the table with his index finger a few times, murmured to himself, and sprung from his seat.

"Jason!" he yelled, and Jason, who was just walking over to the table with Piper, looked up with a shocked expression

"Who? What? When? Where? How?" he asked. "What needs to be killed?"

Leo whispered something to Jason and Piper. The three of them took off in the direction of the ship, weapons drawn.

"What was that about?" Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows, staring in the direction the three had run off in.

"Let's go see," Percy suggested, and they stood up, and jogged in the direction of the ship.

Once they were within seeing distance of the ship, they saw Leo launching fireballs at some girl on the deck of the ship. Jason and Piper were trying to sneak up behind her.

"What's going on?" Annabeth mumbled. They almost got to the gangplank, but suddenly there was a loud snorting noise behind them. They turned around slowly to find the monster that Percy truly hated most.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jason, Chapter 6**

Jason summoned lightning and launched it at the dark-haired girl standing at the other end of the ship. But she just nimbly dodged it, and threw icicles at Jason. Yup, Khione was back. It was a pity she had to interfere, again.

"Looking HOT as ever," Leo called from his spot on the deck, and launched another ball of fire at her.

"How dare you insult me," Khione hissed. "I 'shall never be hot, but always cold. By attitude and appearance." For some reason she never took that one comment well, when Leo told her she was hot. She launched a miniature blizzard at Leo, but the son of Hephaestus needed to merely point at it, and a blast of fire turned it into steam, or was it smoke?

"Get behind her," Piper whispered to Jason, and they shuffled around the irritating immortal. Yet she was a goddess, and she made a snowstorm on the boat, so Jason couldn't see further than half a foot in front of him. He could here Leo yelling in annoyance.

"C'mon snow lady?" he taunted, "Afraid of the sun?" Jason fought his way over to the ADHD boy's voice, and summoned a blast of lightning. It lit up the boat for a moment, but almost hit Piper.

She yelped and shouted, "Jason!"

"Sorry!" he shouted back sincerely, and summoned some wind to push away the storm. But Leo beat him to it, and fire lit up the boat, only to evaporate the snow, but leave the deck unharmed because of the bronze plating. Leo sure must have taken his firepowers into consideration when he built it. The snow was now gone, but Jason found Piper, Leo and himself on the opposite side of the Argo II.

"Leo, you distract Khione while Jason and I creep up behind her," Piper suggested. Leo nodded, but Jason could see his friend was worn out. He had beads of sweat decorating his face and was worn out from all the fire usage. But he sent another ball of fire at Khione, and the goddess turned her attention away from Jason and Piper, directing a dozen icicles right at Leo. If any other half blood than Leo had had been the target they would now most likely be dead, but Leo simply made a wall of fire in front of him and the icicles disappeared. He then sent his wall at Khione, who turned herself into a storm, and flew herself closer to Leo, giving Piper and Jason the advantage.

"You've got to be better than that Flame boy," Khione cackled. "Is that all they teach at Camp Half Blood, or are you not important enough to them to learn as much as your _friends_ there. " At this comment Leo, who was losing his energy, launched a series of fireballs at the snow goddess. She nimbly dodged all but the last, which hit her arm.

"Ow!" she yelped. "You will pay for that!" And so while Piper and Jason tried to sneak up behind her, icicles and balls of fires zoomed back and forth.

Just as Jason and Piper managed to get into a good attacking position behind the snow goddess a yelling came from beside the boat.

"Why does it always have to be you?" an agitated son of Poseidon/Neptune yelled. "Haven't I already killed you enough?"

Piper looked over the edge of the boat and gasped. It wasn't a very loud gasp, but loud enough for Khione to hear and she sent a blast of snow at Piper

"Piper!" Jason yelled, and tackled her down to the ground as the ice flew over them.

"Thanks," she exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Oh, looks like you two need a little entertainment," Khione smiled, and she pointed at the ground. Instantly ten earthborn rose from the ground and headed towards the camp.

"C'mon!" Piper screamed at Jason as he stood watching, and he snapped back. He grabbed her hand and floated them overboard. Piper, being quicker, got to them first, and stabbed the nearest one in the back with her bronze knife. It disintegrated into a pile of ashes, leaving nice other earthborn staring at Piper. But she however just gave them all a dazzling smile, and they all, even Jason, stood there unblinking staring at the beautiful being in front of them. Within a few seconds however, a blur decapitated three of them.

"A little help here Jason?" Piper called out. Jason instantly snapped back to reality and drove his gladius through the closest one. With five of them left, Piper demanded two of them to destroy each other, and went back to the one she was trying to stab. It hurled rocks at her, and she barley dodged them.

"Jason deflected the rock and earth hurled at him with an air wall, and it bounced back and stunned two of the monsters. In that moment two ash piles replaced where they had been standing, and Jason turned around and found the rest of the ogres gone, with Piper standing there, dirty but beautiful.

"Awesome job," Jason congratulated, and she opened her mouth to respond, but any sound that she made was droned by a yelp. They whipped their heads around and discovered Annabeth to be lying underneath the Minotaur, face to the ground.

"Annabeth!" two voices cried, one from Piper, the other from Percy. The Minotaur made an attempt to stab the daughter of Athena with its horns, but in an instant they were gone with a flash of bronze. The next second one was implanted in the beasts back, and another was being held by a sweaty and angry Percy Jackson "That's for leaving Tarturas again, and attempting to hurt Annabeth!" he yelled in defiance. He then helped Annabeth up. "Stupid Gaea," the blonde cussed. "She made me trip." The couple looked each other in the eyes, and the next moment was kissing happily, their arms wrapped tightly around one another.

"Well well well," Khione laughed. "Too bad the Minotaur failed. My mistress calls for me now. But this will not be the last time we meet. And you can expect to face even more of a challenge next time. I assure you." Percy and Annabeth uncoiled themselves, but didn't see to care what the goddess had to say. For now, all was well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy, Chapter 7**

Leo collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. "Too much… fire," he croaked.

"Shh, Leo, you did great. Now go to sleep and regain your energy," Piper said in a lulling voice, and Percy felt himself getting drowsy. Annabeth pinched his arm. Jason almost fell over, and Piper had to slap him.

"Ouch," he complained. "You had to charmspeak Leo?"

"Yes," Piper stated matter-of-factly. "He's too restless otherwise. And if you don't want to do whatever I tell others to do try to train against charmspeak." Jason sighed, and nodded his head like a toddler being told to clean up his toys by a strict mom. The four then climbed from the boat, leaving Leo mumbling in his sleep about how unicorns should have rainbow horns, not pink.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I lost my appetite," Piper said. "I'll just stay here and do a little stretching." She sat down and leaned forward, reaching for her toes. Her hand came over her foot, and she touched her head to her knees.

Jason attempted to copy her, but his knees were badly bent, and Piper giggled.

"Amazing Sparky," Piper said sarcastically. "Absolutely amazing."

"I know," Jason responded, also sarcastically. "I try my best."

"Well I still want to finish my burger," Percy decided. "Annabeth, you coming?"

"Course," she smiled, and grabbed his hand.

"I'll stay here with Piper," Jason called, and this time managed to copy her stretch with no difficulty.

"C'mon, let's give these two a little alone time," Annabeth said, dragging Percy along with her to the mess hall.

"Alone time?" Percy asked.

"They have a thing for each other," Annabeth sighed, rolling her eyes. "Seaweed brain."

"It's not that," Percy complained, but Annabeth just rolled her eyes, but when she saw that he was serious, she gave him an inquiring look.

"Well, when I first got here," he explained, "Reyna told me that she had a thing for Jason, and he liked her back.

"You don't say," she scrunched her eyebrows in a cute way. "I remember overhearing Jason mention a Reyna to Piper right before we left camp."

"I wonder who he likes more?" Percy wondered aloud. "Whichever girl he doesn't pick will be heartbroken." Annabeth coughed a fake cough, and Percy pretended not to notice. He knew what she was thinking of.

"Anyway," she said, pretending she'd never had a 'coughing fit', "I still can't get over the fact that Reyna looks _so_ familiar."

"Well, about that…" Percy trailed off when Annabeth gave him a stern look.

"Does this have something to do with something we did?" she frowned, and motioned with her hand for him to continue.

"Remember Circe's island in the Sea of Monsters?" Annabeth nodded, and Percy continued. "Anyway, Reyna kind of lived there with her sister Hylla, who was the lady with the clipboard, and when we turned those pirates back, and took their boat, they kind of burned the island, killed almost everyone, and took Reyna and Hylla prisoners. They managed to escape, and well now, Reyna's praetor and Hylla's queen of the Amazons."

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth gasped. "We did that to them?" Percy frowned slightly and nodded.

"Well let's go apologize!" she decided, and dragged him towards Reyna's house, where she was taking care of "some praetor business."

"Uh, Annabeth, can this wait, I don't think we should just knock on her door," Percy muttered nervously.

"Oh c'mon Percy. You think you can take on Kronos on your own, but can't apologize to Reyna?" Annabeth shook her head, and clucked. But she smiled playfully. She then knocked on the door. A few moments later the doorknob turned from the inside and Reyna was sticking her head outside of her house.

"What do you want?" she snared angrily, until she saw who it was. Her expression became less hard, but she still kept an irritated look. "This better be good," she sighed. Percy felt himself growing nervous under her intense stare, but Annabeth seemed not the littlest bit nervous.

"We are very sorry to interrupt whatever important business you're dealing with right now, but we feel we owe you an apology," Annabeth explained.

"An apology, really?" Reyna questioned, an eyebrow raised. Then she sighed. "Well, this ought to be interesting, come in." She opened the door wider, and the couple followed the daughter of Bellona inside her home. She led them to her living room, where there were two couches facing each other, and a wooden table in between them. On it was scattered paperwork.

"Sit," Reyna instructed, pointing to one of the couches. Percy and Annabeth sat down, their shoulders touching ever so slightly.

"What did you want to apologize for?" she asked.

Percy bit his lip nervously, for Reyna did not seem in a happy mood.

"Well Percy just told me," Annabeth started, "that when we were on Circe's island you were living there, and when we freed the pirates they captured you and your sister. You then had to free yourselves, and make your way over here and to wherever the Amazons live." Reyna stiffened at the mention of the story but said nothing.

"And we want to say that we had no means of hurting you, your sister, or anyone like the two of you there. If we had known we would have done something differently. I don't know how, but I know we would have."

Reyna gave the couple a stern stare, and then her gaze softened with s smile. "Of everything I expected from a Greek like you I did not expect an apology," Reyna said. "Apology accepted."

"Thanks," Annabeth smiled.

"The senate meetings in an hour, so get ready," Reyna said, and stood up leading them towards the door. Annabeth led Percy out of the Praetor villa, and were almost off the porch when Reyna added," Oh, and Percy, do you by any chance know where Argentum and Aurum are? They ran off when they saw the ship, and haven't shown up yet."

Percy shook his head. "Sorry, no. I'll keep my eyes open though." Reyna pursed her lips, nodded, and then shut the door.

"Who are Argentum and Aurum?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"They're Reyna's pet metal dogs," Percy answered. "One's gold, one's silver, and they can detect lies. Oh, and Argentum means silver, and Aurum means gold." Annabeth nodded.

"Where do you think they are?" she asked him, scanning the camp with her grey ayes.

"No idea, but they're completely loyal to her, so it's weird that they just ran off."

"Interesting," Annabeth commented. "Well let's go ready for that meeting. We don't want to be late."

"Good idea!" Percy exclaimed. "I need to wear a toga." He smiled in mock excitement, and Annabeth giggled lightly.

"You know, I've never actually imagined you in a toga," Annabeth smirked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm glad I brought my camera. I'm sure camp would love to see it." Percy stared at her in horror, and she laughed.

"Seaweed brain, why would I bring my camera? Now let's go get you ready." And happily they took off in the direction of the barracks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jason, Chapter 8**

As Piper, Leo, and Jason walked through New Rome, Leo couldn't help but make a funny remark on almost every little thing he saw, and couldn't help but flirt with every girl present that was out of his league, excluding Piper.

"This place is so beautiful," Piper commented while Leo walked up to a trio of college girls. "Although it's a little to discipline for my liking."

"Least us Romans like it," Jason grinned. He loved being back at camp.

"Too bad they didn't teach you how to properly clean your room," Piper muttered, smiling slightly.

"Hey!" Jason protested, trying to sound offended. "I do my best."

"If you call having candy wrappers lying around the statue of Zeus clean," Piper giggled. "And once I caught your pants on his hands. He may be your dad but you gotta show him some respect." Jason frowned, and Piper laughed at his expression.

"What did I miss?" Leo asked, bouncing over to them.

"Only me telling Jason off for draping his pants over the head of the King of the gods, Lord of the Sky," Piper exclaimed, still laughing at Jason's expression.

Leo made an O with his mouth and pointed at Jason. "Ooh, you're so dead."

"Hey! At least I'm not wanted by the god of boundaries for refusing to give up my magical tool belt until Piper charmpsoke me into doing it."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Well I'm sure lucky to have such a minor situation compared to-whoa!" Just that instant they walked into the Principia, a sight that amazed all first timers.

"This is amazing!" Piper gasped, wide eyed, slowly turning in circles.

"Well, the meetings in there," Jason said, pointing to the arched opening of the senate building. The trio walked in.

Jason walked into the senate building, happy that he got to start this meeting not being praetor because it would mean wearing a toga. He never really liked it, and had once suggested to Reyna that they get rid of togas. She had slapped him.

"Dude, why are they wearing bed sheets?" Leo frowned. Piper elbowed him hard.

"They're called togas dummy," she hissed, not wanting to draw attention to them.

"Sheesh, beauty queen, it was just a question," Leo retorted one.

"A disrespectful one, ad stop calling me beauty queen," Piper commanded in a melodic voice, and Leo nodded intently. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Over there guys," Jason decided, nodding his head over to where Hazel and Frank were sitting. Hazel was leaning her head on Frank's shoulders while there hands touched. Leo sat down right next to Hazel.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, and Hazel looked up at him with wide eyes. She whispered something to Frank, which Jason only caught because he directed the sound waves to his ear, so he could hear them as well as Frank.

"…Exactly like Sammy," he heard Hazel whisper.

"His last name is Valdez too. Maybe they're related," Frank suggested. Hazel shook her head slightly.

"I wish, but what are the chances," Hazel responded back. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" A few tears fell from her eyes and made spots on Frank's crisp clean toga. He opened his mouth to say something, but that instant Reyna stood up. Percy was sitting next to her looking uncomfortable in his toga. Annabeth, who Jason hadn't noticed come in, was talking quietly with Piper.

"To start the meeting, we'll discuss the topic of who becomes praetor," Reyna started. "You are all hopefully aware of the fact that Jason Grace, our former praetor has returned, and Percy Jackson, our recently elected praetor wishes to step down." At this comment murmuring broke out in the senate room, and Reyna had to raise her voice to stay in control. "We have agreed to have a vote of who stays. Jason," Reyna motioned for him to join her, and he got up from his seat and stood next to Percy.

"Let's keep this simple," Reyna demanded. "If you are in favor of Jason, stand on the left side of the room, and if you want Percy to stay, stand on the right side of the room." The senators stood up grumbling, and Octavian seemed angered not to have been able to say anything. At first Jason thought the senators would never be able to decide, and some looked nervously up at the three praetors, at least one and two sort of praetors. Jason could see humor in their eyes for a few moments, and a few walked over to one side.

_Why are their only people on one side?_ Jason wondered. He looked over at Percy, and saw the son of Poseidon pointing at Jason and then making a thumbs up sign. He then pointed at himself and made slash marks across his throat. Jason as forced to smile, this guy really didn't want to be praetor. After a little, almost all the senators were on one side of the room, with a few on the other.

"Then it's decided," Reyna announced. "The second praetor will be…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy, Chapter 9**

"Then it's decided," Reyna announced. "The second praetor will be Jason!" Percy clapped loudly with the rest of the room. He jumped off the little stage, and sat in Jason's preoccupied seat next to Annabeth.

"Now for our second matter," Reyna started, "the-"

"We can't trust the Greeks!" Octavian shouted standing. "They have deceived us in the past and we can't trust them now1 it's another one of their filthy tricks!" Piper, Leo, and Percy all scowled deeply, and Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. Jason shifted uncomfortably back and forth, and Reyna crossed her arms.

"Why would you think that, Octavian?" she asked, her voice as cold as ice. "Don't you think they would have brought a bigger attacking force if that were the case?"

Octavian smiled, pleased at the opening Reyna had given him. "Well their plan is to gain our trust, and learn our secrets. Then when the time comes, their forces will invade, as they will have led them here. They will then strike!" An argument broke out in the senate room, senators screaming at each other, arguing that Octavian was right, or that Percy was Greek, and they could trust him.

"But why would we do that?" Piper asked Hazel and Frank, frowning. "What do we have to gain by attacking you? We'd probably lose more than its worth."

"Ask Octavian," Frank snorted. "He's the one who came up with this crazy concept. Hazel and me trust you guys." Piper nodded, and turned to Jason, who shrugged at her from where he was standing. As the arguing got louder Annabeth leaned over to him.

"Do it," she commanded quietly.

"Do what?" Percy asked, clueless to what she was suggesting.

"Whistle. You know, the whistle you use to stop taxies, and call pegasi and hippocampi." Annabeth rolled her eyes, and motioned with her head towards the shouting senators. So Percy stood up and whistled. The senate fell quiet in surprise, and senators and Lares glanced nervously at him, sill head to head with opposers of there beliefs.

"I believe, uh, Reyna and Jason would like to talk," Percy stuttered, and sat back down.

Jason cast Percy a thankful glance. "I see no reason for the Greeks to attack New Rome. Why would they bring me back if they wanted to destroy us?"

"It's just another way to gain our trust!" an angry Octavian yelled from the row of senators. "Or perhaps, you have joined them." He smiled wickedly, but it only lasted a few seconds, because half of the room cast him angry glares.

"You dare accuse him of being a traitor," Reyna snarled, and many of the demigods and legacies in the room seemed to share her feelings.

"Probably the first scenario," Octavian suggested, and many started mumbling among themselves, considering the proposal.

"If I may say something," Annabeth said standing, and al eyes fell on her. Reyna gave her a curt nod.

"Well, if we were going to attack, there would be two reasons why we would," Annabeth started. "The first one would be for gain. Yet your camp has nothing we could want. Our demigods prefer celestial bronze to imperial gold. Greeks may have used slaves, but we live in America, and America is anti-slavery as we are. We have our own camp to live at, and could easily build another one if necessary. And we certainly don't want to rule the world, or 'expand our empire.'" She stopped for a moment, and glanced around the room. Senators whispered quietly with one another, considering what Annabeth had said.

"The only other reason we would attack would be out of hatred," Annabeth continued, and the talking immediately died down. "One trigger of hatred may be past disputes, but for every child, man, or woman of ours you killed, we killed one of yours. The other reason for hating Romans would be because of differences in religion, which is probably what started the civil war." Senators mumble to each other, considering this possibility.

"And what are you suggesting here?" Reyna asked curiously, obviously interested in Annabeth's speech. The room quieted at the sound of their praetor's voice.

"Well, let's take…Christian's and Muslims, or Jews as an example," Annabeth decided, and the room grew quiet in interest. "They fight so many wars, trigger so much violence with one another out of hatred of each other's religions." A few demigods snickered, laughing at the fact that anyone would ever be so stupid.

Annabeth smiled at their reaction. "And here we are, laughing over their stupidity, but it's the same case with us. We fought a bloody war over our differences, and if we don't learn to accept one another, the same thing will happen. And that's what America's about; religious tolerance. We aren't Roman, or Greek. We're Roman American, or Greek American, or even Canadian for some of us. So…yeah." Annabeth sat down, her face a little red from the stares she was getting. Most people looked shocked. Percy never knew Annabeth had such amazing speaking abilities. For a moment, everything was silent, when someone started clapping. A few more people joined, including Percy, the Greeks, and the praetors. And within seconds the whole senate was loudly applauding, and cheering. Annabeth grew red with embarrassment, but smiled.

"So all in favor of allying with the Greeks, raise your hands," Jason demanded, and practically every hand in the senate went up.

"Then it's decided," Reyna announced. "The Greeks are now our new allies, so let's welcome them with open arms, like family. Dismissed for dinner."

"Excellent speech wise girl," Percy congratulated Annabeth. "I never knew you were capable of that."

"Neither did I," Annabeth admitted. "I just somehow did, subconsciously."

"Either way, it was great."

"Thanks, seaweed brain."

"Anytime."


	10. Chapter 10

**Jason, Chapter 10**

Jason was about to follow Percy and Annabeth out of the senate house when he heard Reyna call out to him.

"Jason, could you stay for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered.

"And ask Percy if he can stay too," she told him.

"Frank!" Jason heard Hazel call. "Let's gave Piper, Annabeth, and Sam-I mean Leo, a tour of the city."

Percy was about to follow them when Jason called for him. "Hey Percy, Reyna wants to talk with us real quick." Percy nodded, and let go of Annabeth's hand.

"What is it?" he asked. "I want too change out of this toga before Annabeth finds away to humiliate me by getting a picture and showing it to Camp Half Blood."

"Dude, I know!" Jason exclaimed. "Toga's are just weird!" Reyna cleared her throat.

"Anyway," she began, "next senate meeting we'll probably have to decide who goes on the quest. And since the prophecy of the seven-" Jason cut her off there.

"We're planning on taking 200 demigods and legacies with us," Jason explained. "The ship can fit that many, and it'll take more than seven demigods to defeat the giants army, even if all the gods are helping."

Percy nodded. "And besides," he added," in the last Titan war the great prophecy only referred to about three half bloods, and everyone helped fight against the Titans."

"Very well," Reyna decided. "100 demigods or legacies from each camp?"

"The hunters were planning on coming," Jason noted, remembering Thalia's promise that she would go with them.

"Who are the hunters?" Reyna asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"A group of elite teen girls that hunt for Artemis," Percy explained from where he was making shapes with the water from a water jar. "They get almost immortality in return for swearing off boys. They can only die in battle."

"Oh," Reyna said. "Sound like Hylla would like to meet them."

"Gods, I haven't seen Thalia in ages," Percy remarked. "It'll probably end in my death though, she'll send an arrow into my forehead."

"She said that you disappearing like that earns you one," Jason informed the son of Poseidon.

"Not my fault!" Percy complained. "It happened to you too. Anyway, it's weird that you two have the same last name."

"That's cause we have the same mom," Jason responded, and Percy knocked over the water jar he was playing with, soaking Reyna and Jason, but staying dry in the process.

"Were Annabeth and Thalia keeping this a secret from me?" Percy demanded.

"Nope," Jason replied. "Thalia never told anyone."

"Good old Pinecone Face," Percy murmured.

Reyna cleared her throat again. "Back to the subject. If the hunters come, will we deduct demigods from the Greek or Roman camp?"

"Both," Percy and Jason said at the same time.

"There's about forty of them, so that's," Percy bit his lips, as if this type of math was hard for him, "180 campers from each camp."

"So it's settled," Reyna closed the discussion. "Percy, you are excused. Jason, stay for a moment."

Percy walked out of the room, but not before shooting Jason a glance that read "Good luck."

"So, what is it Reyna?" Jason asked.

"I want to know what the Greek camp's like," Reyna told him. "And I want to hear it from you."

"Well, for starters, they divide their campers into different cabins depending on their godly parent," Jason began. "So everyone's usually really close to their half brothers and sisters. And if you make it to camp, they have to train you, even if you are, say, not a good fighter, or uncool, or a rule breaker. It's kind of like their teaching you to survive, rather than join their demigod army."

"But what about last summer during the Titan war?" Reyna looked confused.

"Well, they still had their campers to fight with," Jason explained. "But they can also trust each other. It's not like they have a few friends they can rely on, and have to watch their backs around everyone else. They may have rivals, but they can trust even those rivals with their life."

"That sounds nice," Reyna commented. "No having to worry about who you can trust, needing to seem honorable, or worrying about tyrannical leaderships."

"Well, they don't exactly have leaders," Jason informed her.

"But then how does it work?" Reyna asked.

"Well in times of need or war they have leaders," Jason explained. "Like during the Titan war, Percy and Annabeth led the battle. But most of the time they have a democracy se up. Heads of every cabin, usually the oldest or most experienced go to the meetings where important camp decisions are made."

Reyna frowned at this. "Well who directs everything?"

"Chiron, this centaur teacher they have there. And usually they have a camp director, Mr. D, or Dionysus, but as they gods aren't speaking to us now…" Jason trailed off.

"I see," Reyna nodded. "Well, Percy refused to take claim of your house as it was till sort of yours, so go get ready for dinner. I have a little thinking to do." Jason left the building, but didn't look back to see Reyna look longingly after him until he walked out of her view.


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy, Chapter 11**

Percy caught up with the other five demigods. Frank and Leo were in the middle of a deep conversation, but Frank seemed a little jumpy. Hazel was pointing something out to Piper and Annabeth. Annabeth muttered architecture facts under her breath, but Piper seemed a little reserved, as if something bothered her. Or maybe she was always like that. Percy didn't think so.

"Hey guys," he called, and the group turned to him.

"Hi!" Frank, Hazel, and Piper chorused while Leo put in a nice loud "Yo!"

"Hey Seaweed brain," Annabeth greeted. Percy stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend, but grabbed her hand.

"What took you so long?" Annabeth asked him.

"Reyna," he replied. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "I already told you. She has a thing for Jason. Besides, she scares the Hades out of me." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Seaweed brain," she mumbled. "I was wondering what you talked about. "

"Oh," Percy responded. "Well, just who we'll take on the quest and stuff. Though I spent more time talking to Jason than anything else. Did you know Thalia and him share the same mom?"

"Yes," Annabeth nodded.

"I knew it!" Percy exclaimed. "You were keeping it a secret from me! Jason was lying!"

"No, I found out right after Jason, Leo, and Piper came back from their quest."

"Oh, so she didn't tell anyone." Annabeth shook her head.

"C'mon," Percy said suddenly, tugging Annabeth along. "I wanna show you something cool." He started pulling his girlfriend away.

"Hey guys, we'll be back in a moment!" Annabeth called. Frank, and Hazel nodded, and Piper called "Have fun!" before linking arms with Hazel and skipping around. Leo whispered something that sounded suspiciously like "Bet it'll be a lot more that a moment."

Percy dragged Annabeth along with her until they got to the Little Tiber. He then led her up a little hill, which was lined with eucalyptus trees. They trudged in silence for a little, until they made it to the top. Percy then pulled Annabeth up a tree, which could easily be climbed. He then led her to a sturdy branch that hung over the Little Tiber, and sat down, motioning with his hand for her to do the same.

"Wow!" Annabeth breathed, taking a deep breath in. "This is gorgeous! How'd you find it?"

"Trying to get away from Reyna," Percy told her. "She was bugging me about some praetor paperwork, and I was like 'no way I'm doing that! I have dyslexia!' and then she was like 'it's Latin!' and then I was like 'well I'm Greek!'" Annabeth giggled slightly.

"No wonder you gave up your praetor position," she laughed, and Percy felt proud of himself for making her.

"Wasn't too hard. I mean, they honor you like royalty, when really I wanna just be another camper. Like at Camp Half Blood." Percy sighed to himself, realizing for the first time how much her truly missed his camp.

"Well, we'll be stopping there. The whole camp wants to see you," Annabeth told him. "And you have a few possessions to collect from the Stolls."

"Oh man!" Percy exclaimed. "What did they take?"

"I don't know," Annabeth shrugged. "Just heard them talking abut it once, but I think they were planning to do it while we were here."

"Maybe cause they're scared of you," Percy suggested. Annabeth nudged him playfully. Percy put his arm around her. The couple sat in silence for a minute.

"So you lost your curse to that river?" Annabeth broke the silence.

"Yup," Percy nodded. "Though I must say I never really wanted it anyway. I just did it to defeat Kronos."

Annabeth bit her lip, and had a troubled look in her stormy eyes, and Percy quickly shut up. Another silence followed, though it was awkward, unlike the last one.

"So what happened at camp while I was gone?" The question took Annabeth by surprise.

"Well," she began. "Jason shows up at the Grand Canyon with Piper and Leo. Hera sent me a dream and I thought it meant you were there, although it meant them. They went on their quest to save Hera. When they came back we guessed where you were and where Jason was from. We then built the Argo II, and planned to meet the Romans, otherwise having a normal camp session."

"Cool," Percy commented.

"Not 'cool' Seaweed brain," Annabeth growled. "We were all worried about you because Jason told us about the whole test when you get here, and being the seaweed brain you are… well, let's just say you left us a little worried. And then the whole time I was worrying that you wouldn't remember me, or have another girlfriend." Annabeth said the last part quietly, and Percy felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"You know, even when I just woke up after my long sleep I still remembered you," Percy informed Annabeth. "I never forgot you. I was just confused on how I knew you."

"Really" Annabeth whispered.

"Really," Percy said, locking his green eyes with her grey ones, and in a matter of milliseconds their lips were touching and their hand left the tree to hold onto the opposite one of the other person. Yet as they did so, Percy felt his body tipping, and h pulled away from Annabeth to discover they were falling from the tree Annabeth squeaked in surprise, a sound Percy didn't here her make often. He clutched her hand and softened their fall into the river, and formed a bubble at the bottom. Their they resumed the kiss they had stopped on the tree. After what seemed very short, a rock hit Percy's head and he pulled away.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his head. "Where did that come from.

Annabeth pointed upward and they saw a blurry image of Leo, laughing his head off as he leaned over the surface of the river.

"Time to go," Annabeth sighed, and Percy shot them out of the water.

"You guys," Leo laughed, "It's like ten! How long were you making out for under there. The camp's gone nuts!" Percy could feel his face grow hot, and he saw Annabeth was pink.

"You missed the late dinner too," Leo informed them. "Pity, now you have to go to bed on empty stomachs. Unless you were to, you know, come with me to the Argo, and I could fix you up some tacos."

"What do you get out of it?" Annabeth questioned Leo.

"Only the privilege of telling everyone how the hero of Olympus thought I was so cool he just HAD to sleep on my awesome boat." Leo smirked while Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" Percy shrugged. "That ship is pretty cool."

"Yes!" Leo yelled, pumping a fist into the air. "Follow me ladies and gentle men; you are about to get a VIP from the supreme commander of the Argo II himself!" So the trio walked in the direction of the ship.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jason, Chapter 12**

Jason woke as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the window of his room. He was in a good mood, as Hera had returned all of his memories that night.

"_Jason," a soft voice had said behind him, as he stood on a cliff overlooking a lush, green forest. He whirled around and saw Juno._

_ "Beautiful, view, isn't it?" she smiled. "I love it here. Anyway, it's time I return something to you."_

_ "My memories?" Jason asked._

_ "Yes, all of them. You'll need them to keep peace at the camps. And you've deserved them."_

_ Jason smiled. "Thank you." Juno said nothing, pressed her hand against his forehead, and Jason saw every memory he possessed flash through his mind in a split second. She was then wisped away in the wind, dissolving into particles. Jason stood there, admiring the view, watching as a huge eagle spread its wings, and flew through the sky. Jason smiled, and waved. He could have sworn it winked back, but it might have been his imagination._

He quickly slipped on some jeans, and Camp Jupiter T, brushed his teeth, and opened the door. Although it was only seven, the camp was bustling with activity. A few legionaries waved to him, and Jason waved back happily. He hadn't realized how much he missed his home until he was back.

"Jason!" Reyna shouted from her porch. "Senate meeting at nine! Get your friends up!"

Jason nodded. 'On it!" He steered himself over to the Argo II, where the Greeks were all sleeping. He walked into the control room.

"Wake up button," Jason read. He shook his head chuckling. That was something only Leo would think of installing. But hey, if they were attacked in the middle of the night it would be useful. He pushed it. A loud ringing came from below deck.

"Intruder!" Jason heard Leo yell, and a pounding came from the stairs that led below deck. "Get away from the con-oh, it's just you Jason." Jason rolled his eyes at Leo who became red wearing just his boxers, though instead of a wimpy body he had a few months ago, he had a strong build after carrying a lot of material for the Argo II.

"Not a word!" Leo whispered urgently. Jason nodded, and made a zipping motion over his lips. Leo pounded down the stairs. A few moments later a tired looking Piper walked up the steps. Jason thought she looked really in her jeans back jeans shorts, and blue tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and katoptris was strapped at her waist.

"Hi Jason," she yawned, rolling her neck. "Do Romans always get up this early? It's Sunday for crying out loud."

Jason shrugged, remembering how at Camp Half Blood on most weekends only early birds were up before ten. "Well, you get used to it."

"Yeah, but for like ten years you getup every day before seven?" Piper asked, frowning.

"Yup, pretty much," Jason responded.

"Well I'm glad I'm a Greek then," Percy said, emerging from the deck below.

"No kidding," mumbled Leo, who came up right behind the son of Poseidon.

"Where's Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"Iris messaging camp," Percy replied. He got a nod from Piper.

"Well, we've got another senate meeting at nine, so we'd better eat breakfast now," Jason informed them.

"You guys go ahead," Percy requested. "I'll wait for Annabeth."

"Kay," Jason nodded. The trio set out in the direction of the mess hall. Almost immediately Leo picked up a conversation.

"So Jason," he started nonchalantly, after receiving a pleading look from Piper, "do you have a girlfriend here?"

"No, what makes you think that?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you said something about Reyna before we left," Piper added coolly.

"I know, but-" Jason was cut off by a group of friends.

"Hey Jason!" Dakota yelled in his face.

"Hey Dakota," Jason laughed. "You'd better lay off the Kool-Aid."

"What, never!" he cried.

"Hi Jason," Bobby greeted.

"What's up man?" Jason returned, and they high fived. And so on it went, until he had greeted each and every one of his friends. They then informed him on what he had missed while he was at the Greek camp. Within moments they reached the mess hall, and Jason took a seat at the fifth cohort table. 20 people shoved themselves next to him.

"So what's the Greek camp like?"

"Did you whip their podexes?"

"Did you go on any quests?"

"What cohort did they put you in?"

"We could beat them in battle, right?"

Jason did his best to answer all the questions to the best of his ability, trying to explain how they didn't have cohorts, or that they were equally as good as the Romans on the battlefield. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Percy and Annabeth sit down next to Leo and Piper, who were conversing with Hazel and Frank. They immediately joined the conversation, and Jason wondered what it was about. But even when he pulled the sound waves toward him he still couldn't here what they were saying over the loud chitchat around him.

"So Jason," Dakota began, and stopped to take a big gulp of Kool-Aid. "Is it good to be back at camp?" Jason nodded intently, and gave up trying to overhear the conversation.

"Where's Gwen?" Jason frowned; realizing one of his friends was missing. "The entire crowd around him started talking at once, trying to answer his question. Eventually, Bobby cleared his throat loudly and began to tell the tale, with everyone else filling in every little detail he missed. It sure was good to be back at camp again.

"Senators, please proceed to the senate house after getting ready," Reyna ordered after a little while. Jason got up with Dakota, and noticed Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Frank all get up too.

Jason ran with Dakota and Frank to the barracks where they quickly slipped on their togas and joined the others.

"Nice toga Sparky," Piper giggled. "Do you always have to wear it?"

Jason nodded sadly. "I tried to abolish them but Reyna got mad at me." Piper stiffened just the smallest bit, but regained herself quickly.

"Well, I think I wanna change your nickname to toga man instead of super man," Leo snorted.

"Please no," Jason begged, and his friends erupted in another fury of laughter. Jason stared at them for a moment, and then joined in.

"What's so funny?" Reyna frowned, joining the throng.

"Jason…toga…toga man," Leo chocked, still in a fury of laughter.

"You think togas are funny? Reyna demanded furiously.

"No," Piper shook her head, recovering quickly. "Just on Jason. And when Leo suggested to call him toga man, he practically begged us not to." Jason could have imagined it, but thought Piper had become really stiff. It was nothing compared to Reyna though. She was scowling furiously, and her hand was strangling the handle of her dagger. Just then they reached Terminus' statue.

"Please drop your weapons into the tray," he directed.

"Which tray?" Leo asked, and Terminus frowned.

"Now where did Julia go?" he mumbled, and Jason spotted a little girl hiding behind a tree, holding a silver tray, giggling.

"There you are!" Terminus finally spotted her. She came out giggling, and held her weapons out to the senators. They all dropped their weapons in, but when Reyna did Julia whimpered a little. Reyna pretended not to notice. Jason remembered the day clearly. A legionnaire had chosen to play a prank on Reyna, and had taken her knife while she was in the Senate. Reyna had been so furious she'd yelled at Julia. From that day on Julia had always been nervous around the praetor.

"Jason!" the little girl squealed when she saw him, and dropped the tray to give him a hug. The weapons clattered to the ground. Piper immediately bent down to help the little girl.

"Here you are," she smiled, handing Julia the tray, which she had placed Katoptris on.

"You're pretty," Julia said, smiling thankfully up at the older demigod.

Piper blushed slightly. "Thanks Julia," she replied. "You're very pretty too." Julia stared adoringly up at the older girl.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"It's Piper," Piper grinned.

"Hi Julia," Percy greeted, and placed a pen into the pile of weapons.

"Because of Julius Caesar, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Now here's a smart one," Terminus chuckled. "And you're a graecus right?" Annabeth nodded, and dropped her knife into the tray.

Leo threw his tool belt onto the pile, and Julia stumbled slightly.

"And your weapons?" Terminus questioned Frank.

"I left them at the barracks," Frank responded, and the crowd took off in the direction of the senate house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy, Chapter 13**

Percy slipped his hand into Annabeth's as they strode to the senate house.

"What's there to discuss?" Leo complained. "I thought they already agreed to trust us."

"The quest," Jason informed his friend. "Who's going, what the plan is, etc."

"Do you know what we're gonna do?" Piper asked.

"Yup," Jason replied. "I'll announce it during the meeting."

The six of them entered the senate house and sat down in their respective seats, Percy's hand still intertwined with his girlfriend's.

"We are here today to discuss the quest," Reyna began with a loud voice, silencing the senate. "I have discussed with Jason and Percy, and we have agreed that each camp will take 80 demigods. A group called the hunters has agreed to assist us and will fill the remaining 40 spots."

"Who are the hunters?" a Lare shouted from the back.

"An elite group of girl teenagers that serve Artemis," Annabeth explained.

The senate muttered amongst themselves, but didn't seem to argue.

"If I may ask, praetors," Gwen began, standing up, "Where will this quest be taking us? Exactly who will go? And when?"

"I'll make a list of who's going from Camp Jupiter to announce at dinner," Reyna decided. "And I suppose we'll stop at the Greek camp on our way, and we'll map out the rest with the Greeks. We'll leave tomorrow morning, if that suits you." She turned in the direction of the Greeks, and each nodded slightly at her.

"I think all of the legionnaires here should visit the Greek camp," Octavian announced. "That way we could become acquainted with our allies." Percy frowned slightly. What was Octavian up to now? He saw Piper and Leo glance nervously at one another, and Jason and Reyna had worry in their eyes. Annabeth, however smiled lightly.

"I think it's a great idea," she announced. Reyna raised an eyebrow, and all the Greeks plus Jason gave her shocked looks.

"Excellent," Octavian smiled. The rest of the senate meeting went by with the senate discussing what aid they would provide for the quest. Percy was barley listening. He still didn't understand why Annabeth had agreed with Octavian, he was sure to be up to something. Someway to rid of the Greeks.

"Then it is decided," Reyna half-heartedly smiled. "Camp Jupiter will provide plenty of denarii, mortal cash, and weapons for the quest to defeat Gaea. I shall announce who will be going at dinner. You are dismissed." Percy pulled Annabeth out of the senate room and behind a building.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed. "Octavian's always up to something. He knows Reyna won't let him go on the quest, so this is his excuse into camp. He and his followers will like burn down the entire camp."

"Way to use your brain, seaweed brain," Annabeth snorted. "But don't you think I thought that through? If he tries to turn against us, Reyna and Jason will order their followers to help defend the Greek camp, and they'll even have an excuse to get rid of Octavian, if he's as bad as you all say. Besides, I'll ask some of our campers to follow him, keep watch on him."

"Oh," was Percy's response. "Nice!"

"I'm not a daughter of Athena for nothing," Annabeth retorted. She linked her hand in his, and asked, "Where will we be going now?"

"How about to see Tyson," Percy suggested, "and his new crush, Ella. I think you'll like her."


	14. Chapter 14

**Leo, Chapter 14**

"So Jason," Leo began as they trudged out of the senate house, "where to next?"

"I dunno," Jason shrugged. "Any ideas, Dakota, Frank?"

"Go find more Kool-Aid!" the one who was previously gulping down Koll-Aid yelled. Jason shook his head, and Frank rolled his eyes. Piper, however, looked just as confused as Leo.

"He's addicted to Kool-Aid," Frank explained. Leo wondered how you could be addicted to Kool-Aid, but he shrugged it off.

"Why don't we go train somewhere," Piper suggested. "We could try to learn each others styles as best as we can, so that when we're fighting monsters and giants and such we know better what to do."

"I like it," Leo voted, and Jason and Frank nodded.

"Lemme just go get Hazel," Frank said. "And Jason, we should probably change into normal clothes."

Jason nodded. "We'll be a few moments," and the two of them took off in the direction of their houses, or barracks, or whatever.

"I don't get why they wear those," Piper snorted after they were out of hearing distance. "Jason looks ridiculous in it."

Leo was about to make a comment, but Hazel popped in out of nowhere.

"What looks ridiculous on Jason?" she asked.

"The toga," Piper replied.

Hazel laughed. "You should see the picture Gwen has of him wearing a toga for the very fist time. He put it on backwards, and has the most horrified look on his face."

Piper giggled. "He put it on backwards?" And suddenly, both girls were having a laughing fit. Hearing Hazel laugh brought something back to Leo. Something distant. And suddenly those golden eyes looked very familiar, as well as her voice, and her name. Had Leo seen her before while on the run from foster home to foster home? Surely not, he doubted Hazel had ever been to one, as she'd come back from the dead not to long ago, while Leo was at Wilderness School.

"Hazel," he began. "This might sound weird but you suddenly seem familiar." Hazel immediately stood up straight, regaining herself from her laughter, and stared at him with fearful wide eyes.

"Hey guys," Frank greeted, and put his arm around Hazel. The daughter of Pluto immediately relaxed. Leo had the feeling that when he did certain things it brought back a painful, displeasing memory for Hazel. He was glad she was happy with Frank though. Those two were practically meant to be.

"So… wanna go train some now?" Jason asked the group. The all nodded, and set off, playing with their weapons.

"So do you wanna duel?" Leo asked Frank.

Frank hesitated for a moment, and then nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Great," Leo cheered. He looked over and saw Hazel and Jason teaching Piper some Roman moves, and beauty queen picked them up easily.

"Hey um, Leo," Frank stuttered nervously. "Can we not use powers, just a weapon battle?"

"Oh c'mon man, I can't fight otherwise," Leo complained.

"I'm sure you can," Frank said nervously, "but please?"

"Fine," Leo sighed. He wondered why Frank was so nervous, but he wasn't going to push it. He was probably scared that Leo would burn him, like most people. But in case it was something personal Leo gave Frank some space. He knew what it was like to be pushed on a topic that you didn't want to discuss.

"How about sword on sword," Frank suggested. "Neither of us are really used to it, but it'll be good practice, and we're bound to need the skill sometime."

"Mmkay," Leo decided. Frank tossed him a sword he picked out of a bin. Leo felt its grip, about the right size, but it was standard length, a little too long for Leo's liking. Frank picked out an identical one, and they began sparring. It was mostly just wapping the weapons back and forth like little kids did while pretending to be pirates or jedis, or whatever, but they threw in a few demigod moves. After what seemed like a few minutes Leo finally managed to disarm Frank. Frank was obviously trained with the bow and arrow, but when Leo wasn't busy building the Argo II he was picking up a few sword fighting moves.

"Took you long enough." Piper rolled her eyes, and Leo looked over to see her, hazel, and Jason all watching with bored expressions.

"It didn't take _that_ long," Frank argued. Piper shook her head.

"Bout an hour," Jason chuckled. "And honestly Leo, you do much better with celestial bronze." He removed the sword from Leo's hand, and set it back into the bin.

"As for you Frank," Jason pursed his lips, "Stick to the bow and arrow."

"Why don't we go find Percy and Annabeth," hazel suggested.

"Yea," Leo laughed. "Then we can interrupt another one of their make out fests!" Frank and Jason started laughing along with him, after he'd told them what had happened with the couple making out at the bottom of the Little Tiber. Piper rolled her eyes, and Hazel sighed, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like boys. But they followed after them, although they trailed a little behind, in deep conversation.

"Ouch, Tyson," they heard a voice coming from the stables, "you're squishing me!" Leo recognized Annabeth's voice and they peeked inside to find Annabeth being given a bear hug by a Cyclops.

"Sorry Annabeth," the Cyclops apologized, setting her down. "But miss Annabeth so much!"

"Hey guys!" Hazel called as they marched inside. "Hi Tyson, hi Ella." Leo then noticed a red harpy perched near the roof of the stables.

"Friends," she chirped. "Ella sees friends. '…my best friend, Mary Kay Shiner, and I were making the strawberry frosting for her birthday cupcakes…' page 2, Allie Finkles Rules for Girls: Moving Day, by Meg Cabot." Annabeth warily picked up the paperback kids book, flipped too page two, and scanned the page. Her eyes widened.

"Word for word," she gasped, dropping the book. Frank and Percy nodded, laughing at her reaction, while Jason, Piper, and Leo all wore astonished looks.

Hazel smiled. "Ella memorizes everything she reads; literally everything. She even memorized a phrophecy from-" She stopped talking abruptly when she received a glare from Percy. But the words were already out.

"Sapientia filia ambulat solus, marcam Palladis ardet per mihi," Ella recited. Jason's eyes grew wide, while Frank and Hazel shrugged.

"Wh-wh-what did she say?" Annabeth stuttered. Jason opened his mouth but Percy shot him another one of his cutting glares.

"Percy," Annabeth complained. "What's so secretive you can't tell me?" He gave her a pleading look, but Annabeth gave him an equally as stubborn look back. But before either said another word, Ella repeated something that Leo could understand.

"Wisdom's daughter walks alone, mark of Athena burns through Rome."

"Is that what she said in Latin?" Piper broke the silence. Jason nodded.

"You can speak Latin?" Annabeth asked Percy.

He shook his head. "No, I just heard it in English before, and guessed that's what she said this time, because she said it in Latin on our quest and Hazel and Frank said that that was it."

"Well why were you being so stubborn on telling me?" Annabeth questioned.

"Well… cause… uh… it…" Percy stuttered, and Leo couldn't blame him; Annabeth was quite intimidating with _that_ gaze, which she was giving Percy right now.

"Did you not trust me?" Annabeth accused. Percy frowned and shook his head.

"No, no, I just didn't want to tell you until I figured out what it meant," Percy explained.

"Ya think with your seaweed brain you can figure it out?" Annabeth retorted. "People have nicknames for a reason." Percy rolled his eyes but pecked her on the lips. Hazel grabbed Frank's hand and Leo saw the older boy smile. He looked over and saw Piper smiling at the happy couple, not noticing the longing but short glance Jason gave her. Honestly, he thought that couple was overdue.

The rest of the day went over with lunch, a spot check on the Argo II, cleaning the engine, dinner, getting ready for bed, and before Leo could bat his eye, he was on his bed.

He was still a little paranoid about Khione popping out from the middle of nowhere. Despite popular beliefs, he was very observant when he wasn't preoccupied, and when Annabeth had been stirring her lemonade; the ice cubes repeated the same tune that Khione's bracelet had when they were at Boreas' palace. Two quick tones, and after a moment, three more. And then it repeated, and repeated, and repeated, and repeated. Leo didn't think it was a coincidence, since sadly, the fates just didn't like those.

"Well Leo," he told himself, "you'll just have to deal with it." And on that note, his eyelids shut and he plunged into a deep slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jason, Chapter 15**

Jason woke up to the warm rays of sunlight streaming into his room. He stretched his arms, and walked over to his closet and put on a pair of jeans and a Camp Jupiter t-shirt. Then he remembered that we was going back to Camp Half-Blood today, and pulled a duffel bag out. He stuffed in a whole bunch of clothes, some toiletries, and a few possessions he couldn't part with a second time. He heaved the bag, and trudged to the Argo II. Leo had a clipboard, and a pen in his hand, with a captain's hat sitting on his head. The son of Hephaestus grinned when he saw his friend.

"Jason, nice of you to join us," he grinned. "You'll be in room 3B, with Percy. Drop your bag off and proceed to breakfast at the mess hall." Wow, Leo really had really thought this through. A few other Romans who had been selected to come at the evening muster followed Jason to the second deck, and opened the doors to different rooms. Jason plopped his bag down on the made bed, and then headed to the mess hall. He sat down next to Reyna, and she started rambling on about how to avoid conflict when they met, but Jason wasn't listening. He was too wrapped up in his blueberry pancakes. After w while, Reyna waved her hand in his face.

"What?" he complained. "I'm really enjoying this breakfast!"

"I asked if you've seen Argentum or Aurum while you've been here," Reyna responded. "They disappeared when the ship showed up. One minute they were following me out of the Principia, the next they were just gone." She took a deep breath.

Jason bit his lip. He'd totally forgotten about the metal dogs. He opened his moth to respond but just then Leo stood up on his table with a loudspeaker? He let out a few long honks until he had everyone's attention.

"Thank you Romans," his voice boomed. "It is time to go to Camp Half Blood. I don't care if you haven't finished eating, snacks will be served on the Argo II. Please follow me to the ship, and STAY ON THE TOP DECK unless you have special directions. Thank you!" Everyone turned to Reyna to see what she would do. The praetor stood up, and waved her hand. Everyone stood and followed her. Before Jason could process hat was happening they were on the Argo, with Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, and Jason in the command room.

"Okay," Leo began. "Since we'll be going top speed to Camp, it'll take about an hour. Sadly we can't go that fast on our was to Rome and Greece."

"Why?" Hazel asked. "I mean, if we can go super fast from camp to camp, why not across the globe."

"Because the engines won't be able to keep up that speed for that long," Leo explained. "They need to cool down for a while after that much work." Hazel nodded, and Leo announced take off on the loudspeaker. Percy started to hyperventilate. Annabeth rolled her eyes and led him outside to talk to him. Frank and Hazel disappeared into the mass crowd onboard the deck.

"We finally get t go back to camp," Piper cheered quietly.

"I know, right?" Leo agreed. "Romans are way to strict! And they don't get my jokes at all! Who would think you'd miss the Stoll brothers? At least they make you laugh."

"How do you feel 'bout leaving Camp Jupiter and going to Camp Half Blood?" Piper asked Jason.

"I'm kind sad," he admitted. "It's been so long and now I've gotta leave again." He let out a long, sad sigh.

"Cheer up dude," Leo encouraged, and spent the rest of the ride cracking jokes, some which were funny, and others which were just plain cheesy.

Finally Manhattan was in sight and the Romans crowded around the edge of the ship, shouting at the sight of the empire Sate Building, and other joyous sights like that. Eventually they began to fly over the countryside, and the Romans suddenly got really quiet. Then Camp Half Blood suddenly appeared below them. Campers and nymphs were heard shouting and pointing.

"Attention, this is your supreme commander speaking," Leo announced over the loudspeaker system. "There will be a centaur, yes, a centaur who will show you to where you will be staying, or who will show you who you're staying with. Thank you for flying on Festus Airlines and we hope you enjoy your stay." He landed the ship in its take off position. He then lowered the gangplank, which Annabeth strode down with Piper. Campers came up to hug the two, and Leo soon joined them. Eventually Chiron showed up, and Reyna led the Romans down. Jason quickly joined her.

"So we just walk up to him?" Reyna asked nervously. Jason nodded.

"Jason, my boy, nice to see you," Chiron greeted.

"Hi Chiron," Jason replied. "This is Reyna, daughter of Bellona. She's the praetor of Camp."

Chiron nodded respectively. "We'll sort your campers in just a moment." The two of them babbled a little, and Jason wandered off to say hi to a few of his friends here.

"Jason!" Travis exclaimed. "Have you seen Percy?" Jason shook his head as Connor let out a jubilant shout.

"Travis, I found him!" Connor. The brother took off.

"Hey Camp Half Blood!" they yelled. "We found Percy!" Shouts rose around the Camp, and demigods ran in the direction of the crowd. Jason caught a wisp of Percy's black hair. The camp was definitely glad to have him back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

_I'm walking down the streets of Manhattan when a flash of bronze hits my head and knocks me out cold. Next thing I know I'm lying on surprisingly soft grass with tons of people crowded around me._

_Me: Where am I?_

_Percy: Welcome to camp half blood!_

_Me: Woa! Awesome! Wait, why? Hey, you knocked me out!_

_Annabeth: We need to make sure you're not messing us up in your story._

_Clarisse: You're not putting enough about me! I'm gonna run you through with my spear!_

_Leo: I'm not funny enough in your story!_

_Drew: Does my hair look good in your story?_

_Lacy: Can I get my braces removed?_

_dramaqueen1999: Can I be in your story?_

_Me: Who are you?_

_dramaqueen1999: Hmph!_

_Me: Look guys, what I write doesn't matter because I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, HEREOS OF OLYMPUS, OR ANY OF YOU! When will you people finally get that?_

_Percy: Oops!_

_Me: Can I take Blackjack home?_

_Percy: No way!_

_Me: But then how do I get home?_

_Percy: You walk!_

_And so to end this disclaimer I'm walking home, grumbling because I thought Percy was a lot nicer._

* * *

><p><strong>Percy, Chapter 16<strong>

Percy felt dazed. He had just gotten back to camp after what, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 months! The camp had just attacked him so to speak, and saw is cabin for the first time. Oh, and Clarisse had hit his head with her shield. He and Annabeth walked along the beach, hand in hand.

"Is it good to be back?" Annabeth asked.

"Real good," Percy replied, taking in the scenery. "It's been so long… I never want to leave." Annabeth smiled, and they continued on. Suddenly Percy decided to drag her over to the water, and she sputtered as she came up after she got dunk.

"You're getting my clothes wet!" she laughed. "It's not fair, you're not wet at all!"

Percy let himself get wet, and lifted his leg up to show her the water drops clinging to his tan skin. "Happy?" he asked.

"Very," she smirked. And before Percy could register what she was doing he was underwater, air bubbles tickling him as they rose to the surface. He stood up and willed a wave to raise and crash down on Annabeth. She yelped in surprise and dove under.

"Percy," she whined playfully.

"Hey, wanna swim out far?" he suggested and she nodded. Annabeth started freestyle while Percy swam like a dolphin jumping up and diving back down.

"Percy," Annabeth called as he swam farther out. "I can't go much farther... so exhausted!"

"Oh come one," Percy complained, but he swam back to her.

"Well excuse me for not being a daughter of the sea god," Annabeth retorted, dramatically rolling her eyes.

"Excused. Then you couldn't be my girlfriend." Annabeth smiled every so slightly and they swam closer until their lips were millimeters apart, and then kissed. Arms wrapped around each other only Percy's water powers kept them afloat. They stayed like that until they ran out of breath. They separated, gasping for air.

"Let's swim back now," Annabeth suggested. "We missed lunch, and dinner'll be soon. And I'm starving!" Percy nodded, and summoned a wave and they bodysurfed it back. Percy was about to step out of the water when Annabeth stopped him.

"Is it just me or are they all running?" she whispered into his ear. Percy looked up and indeed saw about 20 demigods running from bushes.

"Oh they're going to pay," he laughed, and they ran after them. He through his sword and it landed in the trunk of a tree, whizzing past all the halfbloods. They all froze, giving Percy time to wrap them in a rope of water. Among them were Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Reyna, the Stolls, Will, Nyssa, Lacy, Mitchell, Clarisse (gasp, Clarisse?), Chris, and even Thalia. Some shot him fearful looks, others looked annoyed, or just plain bored.

"Would you care to explain what you were all doing," Annabeth requested sweetly, but you could see the annoyance in her eyes.

"We were spying on you!" Leo cheerfully shouted, earning a few pained expressions.

"Hey Annabeth," Piper called. "The spider gets many flies for the one she let's go." Most seemed baffled by this comment, a few seemed to try to decipher the meaning, but Annabeth easily decoded it.

"Let Piper go," she ordered, and Percy did so. Piper turned to the crowd and smiled sweetly.

"You'll all go tell Drew you want to do her chores, won't you?" Annabeth had to pinch Percy from doing so, and the whole mob ran in the direction of the Aphrodite's cabin.

"Thanks Piper," Annabeth laughed. A conch horn sounded in the distance. "Time for dinner!" Percy quickly dried Annabeth and himself, and then the two girls ran towards their cabins while Percy slowly trudged to the dining pavilion. Chiron was telling everyone that they could sit wherever, but Percy still plopped down at his usual table. Grover, who he was overjoyed to see, Annabeth, of course, and a few other campers, joined him. He happily dug into the barbeque, and all those who had been spying on Annabeth and him joined after about half an hour.

"Gods that was horrible!" Frank groaned. "I had to fold all her clothes, sorted by article of clothing, than color coordinated, and then smallest on top, largest on bottom! Even her bras!" He wore a disgusted expression and Percy pitied him.

"Sorry dude, I didn't know what the girls were up to," he apologized.

"Nah, it's ok," Frank shrugged. "We kind of deserved it. Too bad none of us were listening when Piper was begging us to leave you two alone."

After a while Chiron stomped one of his hooves on the ground, and the entire dining pavilion grew silent.

"Demigods," he announced, "it is a tradition between Greeks and Romans to have a friendly competition. When we are at Camp Jupiter we play war games, and when we are here, we play capture the flag. So let's begin!" Cheers went around, demigods were obviously excited to prove their skills. Percy smiled to himself. This would be one interesting game.


	17. Chapter 17

****Jason, **Chapter 17**

Jason fidgeted in his seat, his ADHD not helping him endure the long lecture Chiron was giving the Romans on how to play Capture the Flag, and its rules. Finally, Chiron dismissed them on the final note that he Greeks were blue, and the Romans were red.

Jason waved over his camp, and they all jogged to the east side of the woods.

He strapped himself into his golden armor and then gathered the whole lot of the Romans together.

"Okay guys," he began, "this is our chance to really prove ourselves to the Greeks. I want the fifth cohort, fourth cohort, and half of the third on offense. The rest will play defense."

"Right," Reyna nodded, stepping in at that point. She obviously didn't like the strategic point of his plan, which was fine with him. He'd never been very good at making brilliant plans. That was what Reyna was for. "I want the fourth to cause chaos on the Greek side of the forest, while the rest of the offense sneaks by. Then the fifth will start attacking the defenders by the flag. The part of the third cohort on offense will get around that and get the flag. Once they have the flag I want everyone to fall back and protect it. On defense, the first cohort will be around the forest trying to stop anyone they can. The defense part of the third will be guarding the flag. The second will be hiding nearby, and step in for backup if needed. Questions?" No one had any, as they had all been listening, just as Romans did.

"1, 2, 3 Romans!" Jason shouted, and the rest of the camp heartily gave him a "Romans!" in response. Golden swords and spears were thrust in the air, and whoops went around the crowd. They all shifted to join their cohort, and Reyna led the second into the bushes around the flag. Octavian pushed the flag into the dirt, but it fell over, obviously not deep enough. A few others snickered, and a daughter of Ceres took out a gardening shovel, and dug a deep hole in a matter of seconds. She set the flag in it, and kicked dirt around it so it held.

"Romans, quiet!" Reyna demanded as the noise level of the excited demigods rapidly increased. It became so quiet Jason could have sworn that he heard Bobby's heartbeat, as he joined his cohort.

Jason quickly pulled out his gladius when he heard Chiron's corn honch, and alongside Dakota ran to battle with the rest of his cohort. The 20 of them were led by Jason through the forest, and marched onto the "enemy" side. He could hear some demigods mumbling curses as they tripped over tree roots, or as the crunching of leaves and twigs underneath their feet threatened to give away their location. As they trampled on a little longer, Jason could sense his comrades growing a little weary, considering they hadn't encountered any Greeks yet. They soon arrived at Zeus' fist, and atop stood the blue flag.

"This seems to easy," Frank noted, returning from dog to human.

A few mumbled their agreement, and Frank changed into a bird. He flapped his large wings, and was almost about to reach the flag with his claws when an arrow whistled through the air, and hit Frank's wing. He spiraled to the ground, and crashed at Jason's feet. Moments later, Frank reappeared, moaning and clutching his arm. The arrow was still lodged in it, and a little blood slowly trickled from it.

"Are you okay?" Hazel gasped, crouching down at Frank's side. Jason kneeled next to his friend, and the fifth cohort locked itself into a tight wedge formation.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" a legionnaire asked, and began to climb, but his leg jerked, and he suddenly tumbled down. A moment later Annabeth appeared, with one hand holding a knife to the legionnaires throat, and in the other dangled a blue Yankees cap.

"You Romans are so loud," she laughed. Just then several campers emerged from all around them. Will Solace, Katie Gardener, Clarisse, and drew were among them, as well as Piper, Leo, and Percy, and about 20 others Jason couldn't name on the spot.

"Hey guys!" Leo shouted, waving vigorously. Piper glared at him, and his hand dropped, and reached for his tool belt.

"You really think you can take us?" Dakota shouted, and Jason made a mental note to confiscate the centurion's Kool-Aid. Percy rolled his eyes, but smiled as he pulled out Riptide. The Romans drew their weapons and started to march forward.

"You don't want the flag," Piper and Drew chorused. Most of the Romans stopped their attack, but a few of them managed to shake it off, and charged at the defenders. Jason launched himself at Percy, driving his golden blade at the son of Poseidon. Percy countered it with his bronze sword, and the two boys engaged in a flurry of combat. Jason summoned lighting and threw it at Percy, but a column of water blocked it. Jason was vaguely aware that the third cohort was trying to get around the battle, but a new group of Greek demigods emerged as well, and there was now about an equal amount of both.

"You're pretty good," Percy commented, and lunged at Jason. Distracted, he barley managed to prevent the sword from piercing his stomach.

"Not bad yourself," Jason replied, and jumped over him, using the winds to push him. Quickly, he swung his sword, but somehow Percy managed to block it, and they were back in a fully engaged combat. His arms began to grow sore, and the fact that Percy managed to keep on bruising him didn't help. His arms would probably be black and blue for days. Plus, he had a small gash across his forehead, and drops of blood slowly trickled down his forehead and into his eyes. The only thing that consoled Jason was that Percy had an equal amount of bruises on his body, but it probably helped him when he didn't need to constantly blink to get blood out of his eyes.

That went on for what felt like another 10 minutes, until something hit Jason in the back of the head. He only remembered summoning a last bit of lightning, before his eyesight grew fuzzy. He heard a conch horn blow, and hoped that it had been his team that won, but then fell to the ground as his vision became black, and he suddenly knew no more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Percy, Chapter 18**

Percy was first aware of a cackling old voice all around him. He moaned and blinked his eyes open. It was completely black and he scrambled to his feet. Rubbing his eyes he managed to adjust to his surroundings, and saw a brown cave all around him.

"What the?" he murmured, turning around. The laughter came again, and the cave shook.

"Perseus Jackson," it cackled. Percy sighed, recognizing Gaea's voice. The weird thing was that as she talked the ceiling seemed to curve into a mouth and lip synch what she was saying. Percy thought that was really freaky.

"What do you want?" he growled. "I'm in no mood to talk with my evil great grandma!"

"My, my, that's no way to talk to me," she scolded. "Especially since I can control every aspect of your life. Would you like a demonstration?" And before Percy could react a scream was ringing in his ears. He was now on a grass field, but Hazel was writhing on the ground, screaming. Percy couldn't tell what was hurting her, but he could tell she was in complete pain. But before he could move Frank appeared at her side, and was being tortured as well. Then his mom, and Paul, Travis and Connor, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Piper, Leo, and so many other of his camp friends, screaming and shrieking in pain as they rolled in pain. But the loudest scream of all was Annabeth's. Tears cascaded down her red face, and as much as Percy struggled, he was frozen in place, just like he had been when fighting Kronos. Flames sprung up and as they touched the shrieking people they disappeared. And just as Annabeth did, the ground opened up and swallowed Percy.

His eyes opened and he jerked into a sitting position, huffing as he took deep breaths to calm himself.

"Are you really that embarrassed about getting knocked out, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth laughed, and he was suddenly aware of her sitting next to him. He shook his head lightly.

"Gaea," he mumbled. "I haven't been bothered by her for a while." Annabeth lost her cheerful face, but nodded.

"She's been bugging me every night," she sighed, "trying to bribe or blackmail me to join her side. Sometimes it's okay, sometimes it's really bad."

Percy took her hand, and caressed it gently. Then he realized where he was.

"Am I in the infirmary?" he demanded. "And did Jason knock me out?" Annabeth laughed and nodded. His face fell, and she laughed even harder.

"Well," she wheezed, "look on the bright side. You knocked Jason out too." She pointed at the blonde boy who was a in the bed next to Percy. "You managed to hit him pretty hard in the head, and right before he became unconscious he zapped you." Percy sighed.

"So who wins?" he asked. Annabeth shrugged, but then a funny expression came over her face and she burst out laughing again.

"What?" he wondered aloud.

"Wipe your face!" she giggled, her face beginning to turn purple. He moved his hand up to his face and felt spit all over his chin. Percy was horrified as he quickly wiped it away with the bottom of his shirt, causing Annabeth to laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" Jason grumbled, just coming to his senses. He looked troubled, but the look disappeared as he realized where he was.

"Nothing," Percy replied, attempting to look casual, but shot Annabeth a glare that shut her up.

"Who won?" Percy asked, but Jason continued to look confused.

"Firstly, Jason, you and Percy knocked one another out," Annabeth informed. "Secondly, we won because while all of the Romans were fighting with the defenders, Connor managed to sneak past the Roman defenders."

"Yes!" Percy pumped his fist in the air, and Jason sighed dramatically.

"Well, if you feel better you might wanna go shower," Annabeth recommended. "Lunch is in an hour." She pecked Percy on the lips, and walked out of the infirmary.

"Might as well," Jason responded, and pulled himself out of the bed. They trudged to their cabins, and for the next half hour or so, Percy enjoyed the bliss warmth of the shower.

Once he was dressed he headed to the dining pavilion, where several campers were setting the tables to give the nymphs and harpies a break. Percy grabbed some plates and began helping Annabeth.

"Look out!" Hazel cried, and Percy ducked just in time to see about 15 forks flying over his head, and setting themselves on the napkins at the Hecate table. He turned and saw Hazel levitate a few more, and set them down at another table. Percy chuckled, and continued with the plates, setting them down, grabbing new ones, setting those, and so on.

"What are we doing?" someone asked, and Percy turned around to find Reyna leaning against a post.

"Setting the tables," Percy informed her. Reyna looked a little confused as he led her over to where she could grab cups.

"But why don't the nymphs do it?" she wondered aloud.

"Well they're living beings too," Percy snorted. "They deserve a break if they cook 3 meals a day and set for this many people for breakfast and dinner, don't you think? Plus they do dishes, clean occasionally, and night patrol." Reyna nodded, scrunching her eyebrows, and then grabbed some cups and copied what Piper was doing.

"Nice of you to join us Rey," Jason greeted, as he walked past her, setting out knives. Reyna muttered something, and Piper laughed with Jason, while Reyna turned a little red.

"C'mon Reyna, I'll teach you the art of setting cups!" Piper smiled, tugging the Roman praetor towards the Hermes table.

"Magic can happen here at Camp Half Blood," Annabeth whispered in Percy's ear, as the two of them walked to get some more plates.

"We can make some more happen," Percy grinned, and pulled Annabeth in for a kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Percy, Chapter 19**

So the rest of the day was spent eating, training, eating dinner, distributing the Romans into their cabins, and with a heated argument between Rachel and Octavian, the day was wrapped up. Percy proceeded to bed, and crossed his fingers that he wouldn't have any Gaea dreams.

Luckily he didn't, but is the blackness of his sleep he could hear an ancient, cracking voice laughing, and every one in a while a tortured scream.

Percy rolled over and moaned as the door creaked open. It was the middle of the night! Why would anyone want to wake him up now!

"Percy!" someone hissed, but Percy didn't reply.

"Wake up Seaweed Brain!" they shouted, and Percy leaped out of bed, and found himself facing Annabeth.

"What?" he whined. "I'm tired."

"Get dressed," Annabeth barked, and Percy changed grabbed an orange Camp Half Blood shirt and a pair of jeans, and shut the door behind him as he walked into the bathroom. Moments later he walked out and Annabeth threw him his pen.

"Ok, what's going on?" he asked. She signaled for him to follow her, and then began jogging out of the cabin. Lots of campers where hustling about; strapping into armor, and passing out weapons.

"There's an army of Gaea's minions just outside camp boundaries," Annabeth explained. She tugged him along to wear Chiron was standing, with Clarisse at his side.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Prissy," Clarisse greeted sarcastically. Percy just nodded, the army of monsters taking away his will for a snarky comeback.

Jason ran up to them with a weird misty-smoke looking horse, and hopped on.

"You have a horse?" Percy asked in surprise.

"His name is Tempest, he's a venti horse," Jason shrugged. Percy furrowed his eyebrows but said nothing. He was used to the weird occurrences demigods expierenced. Reyna flew over on Scippio just then.

_Mr. Jackson_, he timidly started, _there's a Pegasus in the stables that is mad at you for not giving him sugar cubes for the past eight months._

"Blackjack!" Percy cried ashamed to have not remembered his faithful steed. But who could really blamed him, with all that was happening.

_You call for me boss? _A voice laughed in his mind. Percy turned around to see the black Pegasus standing behind him. He gave him a quick hug, and hopped on his back.

_Got any sugar cubes, boss?_ Percy could hear the hopefulness in the Pegasus' words, and laughed lightly.

"Sorry Blackjack," he apologized. "But if we make it out of this alive, I'll give you a whole bucket of sugar cubes." Blackjack neighed, and sprung into the air.

"Demigods, rally!" Chiron's loud voice rang out through the camp, and all the Greeks assembled behind him. The Romans approached, but it was clear they were a little weary about taking orders from a centaur.

"Phalanx formation!" Reyna cried, and relief spread over their faces as they took orders from their praetor.

"Die monsters, die!" Tyson shouted, and charged at the army on his own, with Mrs. O'Leary chasing after him, barking like a rabid dog. Ella was fluttering around the Cyclops's shoulder mumbling to herself.

"Well c'mon Seaweed brain, let's go!" Annabeth shout-whispered to him. "Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary can't take them on their own. And the monsters will overpower Peleus, and get to the fleece" Percy shuddered, knowing if they managed that the camp boundaries would collapse.

"Charge!" Percy yelled, and without looking back, lunged at the nearest monster, which happened to be s dracaena. With one swing of his blade, a pile of ash replaced it.

Looking around he saw Jason charging at one of the Cyclops', who was surrounded by two smaller male Cyclops'.

"You shall perish, demigod scum!" she shrieked in a hideous voice, and Percy almost laughed at her unoriginality. Jason scowled, and lunged at her. Her fist went after the son of Jupiter, and Jason barley managed to dodge it, almost colliding with the ground. Percy directed Blackjack in the direction of the fight, and implanted Riptide in one of the Cyclops' backs.

"Need some help, cousin?" he asked. Jason replied with a grunt, but nodded slightly as he zapped an approaching emposai with lightning. Together, they flew circles around the two Cyclops's they were working to take out. A tower of water rose as Percy willed it to, and knocked out the smaller Cyclops. As if fell to the ground, Percy drove the blade deep into it's neck, and as it dissolved into dust, became very glad that the bodies didn't remain. Imagine having to fight their way around monster carcasses, or even worse, having to clean them up afterwards!

"No!" Ma gasket screamed, as Jason drove his gladius into her eye, brining back the memory of flesh eating goats, the Golden Fleece, a dark cave, and Grover in a wedding dress. She became a pile of powder too. The two cousins high fived, hovering in mid air on their steeds, when suddenly Jason's eyes widened.

"Look out!" he cried. Pushing Percy and Blackjack to the side, Percy watched, horrified as a giant hand slammed into the son of Jupiter.

"Jason!" someone shrieked, and Percy turned to see Piper bringing down another earthborn before rushing over to the Cyclops that had knocked Jason out.

"You don't want hurt anyone," she charmspoke, and Percy managed to block it out. "Just lay down right here, and don't move a muscle." The Cyclops smiled an ugly smile, and Piper drove her bronze knife into his stomach. She turned around and kneeled by Jason, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Carolyn!" she yelled, and a daughter of Apollo appeared at Piper's side. Percy stood near them, taking down any monsters that attempted to approach the girls, who were kneeling at Jason's side. Percy hoped his cousin was okay, he had taken the Cyclops' blow for him.

"What happened?" Carolyn asked, examining Jason's beat up head.

"A Cyclops knocked him out!" Piper's voice cracked.

"Well, he has a really bad concussion, but it's nothing we can't fix if he doesn't get any more hurt."

Piper nodded, sighing in relief. Carolyn smiled slightly, and ran off the join the rest of her cabin.

"I'll bring him inside the borders!" Piper shouted to Percy over the chaos.

"Kay!" Percy shouted back. He then took his first good look at what was happening.

It was kind of funny how the Romans and Greeks had such different fighting styles. The Greeks were with their cabins, using their special skills to take out bigger monsters together real quickly, or take out a small group simultaneously. Like the Apollo cabin would shoot arrows at the same time, or the Hecate kids used flashes of light to take down others.

The Romans were split into their different cohorts, and each cohort circled a part of Gaea's army, killing the one's to the outside first, and working inward, eliminating any monsters inside their ring.

Percy summoned a giant wave and used it to wash out some approaching monsters, but couldn't help but notice that despite the great numbers of demigods, the monsters outnumbered them, and as the demigod numbers diminished, the number of their enemies grew as more joined the fight. Percy swore that some were ones he'd already sent back to Tarturas, which was weird considering Thanatos was free again.

"Percy!" Hazel yelled at him, as a griffin swooped down at him. Blackjack whinnied, and the griffin flew away in terror. A few arrows hit it in the chest, and it dissolved as it fell to the ground. Hazel was sitting on Arion, who had apparently followed her all the way across the country, since Leo refused to let the horse on the boat.

Frank was standing beside Hazel, his quiver half full, and his bow slung over his shoulder. He had a nasty cut down his forearm, and a black eye, but was otherwise looking pretty good.

"Please let there be no giants in this army!" Frank moaned, and turned into a grizzly. He hovered near them, and as best as he could, motioned for them to follow him with his big bear claw. Percy still found it unfair that he couldn't become animals, but followed Frank, as they all charged at a young drakon, which was thankfully very inexperienced. After Frank beat it to pulp with his bear muscle, and Hazel confused it by whizzing around it with Arion, Percy delivered the final blow with Riptide, and watched as the creature dissolved.

He sighed as he saw another group of monsters approaching, and the trio turned to face them. Percy summoned a wave to wipe out the weaker ones of the reinforcements. Frank turned into a fly, and once he was in the middle of Gaea's minions, became an elephant, and crushed them underfoot. Hazel whizzed through them on Arion, holding her sword to the side and it sliced through anything it encountered, leaving behind a trail of monster dust.

Just then, Percy heard a scream. It was an ear-splitting scream; one of a little girl, and it left a ringing in Percy's ears. A shiver ran down Percy's spine, and he turned to see an empousai standing over Jinelle, the youngest and smallest kid at Camp Half Blood. Being so young, she was supposed to be helping the medics, because no one would allow her to be fighting. So how did the monster get to her? Everyone was frozen, staring at Jinelle. Because she was inside the camp boundaries, and so was her attacker.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jason, Chapter 20**

When Jason started to come to senses, he was first aware that a medic of the legion was shoving yet another square of ambrosia in his mouth. He sat up grumbling, but eagerly chewed the tasty square. It tasted like snicker doodles, just like the baker in New Rome always made them. His absolute favorite.

The medic nodded to him, and hurried off to help someone with a broken leg. Jason turned his head over to the battlefield.

Percy, Hazel, and Frank were currently taking on a small drakon together, expertly taking turns at lunging at it. Reyna was flying circles around a Cyclops, taking stabs at him whenever his one huge eye couldn't see her. Piper and Leo were running with looks of panic on their faces. Jason couldn't tell what they were running from, but then realized they seemed to be running to something, rather than from something. But before he could figure out what it was, he heard someone scream from behind him.

He turned and saw Jinelle, screaming at the top of her lungs, as a grinning empousai stood over her tiny body.

Jinelle, sweet little Jinelle, who was no more than five (and a half, as she always added) years old. According to some senior campers, she had arrived shortly after the Titan war, when the Hunters had found her unconscious in some remote town in North Dakota, recognized her as a half blood, and brought her to camp. She had been four years old at the time.

When they asked her about her parents, she told them the name of her mother, and said the last thing she remembered was being tucked in. Her mother was apparently anyone's dream mom, and when they looked her up, had found out she had died in a car crash, Jinelle had been in tears for a week. So she stayed at camp full time. She wasn't claimed yet, but the Hermes cabin seemed rather happy about that, since not only did they adore her, but they used her for their pranks too.

Before Jason could register what he was doing, he was on his feet, with yellow lightning was flying from his fingertips, hitting the empousai in the back. He collapsed to the ground, utterly exhausted, but managed not to pass out again. Jinelle scampered away, and merged into a small collection of Apollo children, treating those who had been injured.

Jason saw Peleus for the first time not coiled around the tree, but he was out cold, and lastrygonians were gnawing on his legs. His eyes were open, but weren't glowing like they usually were,. Jason prayed that his dragon friend wasn't dead; he enjoyed his afternoons with Peleus, tossing him bits of steak and hot dog.

Khione, (damn that goddess) was standing by the withering pine, laughing. The Golden Fleece was slung in her arms. Everyone, even the monsters, stood frozen in shock. They knew this meant that the Camp Half Blood borders had collapsed. Just then Leo and Piper burst through the crowd near her, weapons drawn. Their faces were red with anger, and Leo stepped forward to confront his ex-prom date.

"You really think you can get away with this?" Leo demanded, throwing a jet of fire at the snow goddess.

"Why yes, I do think I can," she laughed, blocking his attack with a sheet of snow. And just like that the battlefield erupted in chaos.

Demigods fought with renewed strength, but it was hard without a protected place to fall back to, and Gaea's army was driving them further back.

Piper just managed to stop an earthborn from taking out Leo, and went into defense mode, making sure no monster distracted Leo while he was fighting Khione. It was after a few minutes where Annabeth appeared behind Khione, and the goddess whipped around, knocking the daughter of Athena down. Khione was about to impale Annabeth with a long, sharp icicle. Annabeth shakily dropped her knife, and took a deep breath, as if she was accepting her end, but suddenly began screaming before the icicle even came within five inches of her chest.

Monsters began to panic, and run, or suddenly dissolve into dust. Soon they were all gone, except for Khione and a few panic stricken dracanae. Jason and other demigods looked around confused, until they noticed a red glow on the ground. It weaved back and forth, seeming to be some type of picture, but no one could really tell without a bird's eye view. It faded within a matter of seconds.

Khione was shouting at Annabeth. "You stupid little girl!" she yelled right into Annabeth's ear, while tugging on her blonde hair. Annabeth limp body was covered in dirt and grime, and her head was jerked up in such a way that her neck looked like it was about to snap. Tears of pain rolled down her face, and her grey eyes were squeezed shut.

"Gaea warned us of you! If it hadn't been for that stupid hidden listening device that this-" Khione pointed at Leo,"-stupid little elf made, which that stupid blacksmith god concealed for him, we would have killed you that day in Camp Jupiter! Be warned, this day you have become our number one enemy!" Khione kicked Annabeth's head, and began to glow. Everyone looked away, knowing that this meant that they were dead if they looked.

But even when he was looking away, he could feel the bright glow, and his head began to feel heavy. His stomach churned, and his legs turned to jelly. He collapsed as his eyesight became blurry. He heard people shouting around him, but the voices blurred into Gaea's ancient, evil one, as she laughed at him.

"Jason Grace, you cannot win!" she cackled. "Give up know and I shall spare you, and one other. Fight, and face a terrible fate!" She laughed once more, and it was the last thing Jason heard before he passed out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Percy, Chapter 21**

Percy collapsed from exhaustion but managed to keep his eyes open. He saw that Annabeth's limp body was being carried to the infirmary on a limp stretcher. She seemed ok though, because she was twitching and moaning in her sleep. How she had done… what she'd done was still a mystery to Percy, and he planned to figure it out soon.

"C'mon Percy, we should go get some sleep," Hazel urged from behind him. "We were woken up in the middle of the night to fight, we really need to take a long rest." Percy nodded sleepily, and pushed himself up, suddenly realizing just how tired he was. If it weren't for Frank fantasizing how nice it would be to be in bed out loud, he would have collapsed right then and there.

"And it'll we so warm, with a blanket," Frank sighed. "And then we won't have to do anything, just close our eyes and-"

"Yes, that's enough Frank," Hazel cut off. They'd reached the cabins, and came to a stop.

"Well, g'night guys," Percy yawned, and trudged into his cabin. He found Tyson snoring on one of the bunks. Percy was about to climb into his bed when he heard muttering coming from the corner of the room. He turned to find Ella, perched near the fountain, mumbling to herself.

"Ella?" Percy called quietly. The red-feathered harpy looked up at him. "Um, just in case you want any books I'm sure the Athena cabin won't mind lending you some." The harpy jumped up, and fluttered outside, obviously excited that she would get to read some new books.

"Finally," Percy murmured to himself, and climbed into bed, not bothering to change. Hs eyes shut themselves, and even though Percy tried, they refused to open. He was asleep within moments.

"Perseus Jackson!" an evil, ancient voice cackled.

"Gaea." Percy let out an exasperated sigh. "Can't you just leave me alone?" Gaea laughed again.

"Very well Perseus, _I _shall leave you alone." The dark cave around him crumbled, and his eyes were temporarily filled with a blinding light. He felt Riptide in his hand, and soft wet grass by his feet, but it took him a moment to realize that there was an army of giants charging at him. He swung his bronze blade at the nearest one. He roared in pain, but within moments was fully healed again.

And on this went, Percy doing his best to fend off the attackers, but it was only a few moments before a particularly revolting giant pushed him to the ground. He struggled to get up, but the giant just pinned all of his limbs to the ground. Another giant held Riptide in his hand, and prepared to drive the blade into his stomach.

Percy began to scream, feeling that if he was killed in this dream, this very realistic dream where he could use all 6 senses, and think clearly, he would die in reality. There was an extremely loud ringing in his ears, and his eyesight grew blurry. He inhaled sharply, before-

"Brother, wake up!" Large hands shock Percy awake, and he jolted up, breathing heavily.

"Tyson hear Percy screaming," Tyson informed Percy worriedly. "Ella said nightmares."

"Nightmares not good," Ella chirped, fluttering about the cabin. "Ella doesn't like nightmares. Ella doesn't like cheese. Cheese is the fifth element. 'How to tame five essential elements of the universe-earth, air, water, fire, and cheese!' The Kane chronicles, Rick Riordan, page 231." Tyson clapped after Ella recited hr quote. Percy gave her a weird look.

"Cheese? The fifth element?" he questioned. He shook his head. "Never mind, it's about time for breakfast, and I'm starved. Let's go!"

The three stomped, fluttered, or walked out of the Poseidon cabin and proceeded to the dining hall. There was a surprisingly small amount of demigods there, most in the infirmary, or in their cabins, resting and healing. Percy sat down with Tyson at his usual table, and was surprised when Annabeth joined him.

'"You're already better?" he gaped. "And why are you sitting, here?"

"Well Seaweed Brain," Annabeth began, "I was knocked out for a few hours, but I'm better now, except for my sprained ankle." She pointed at her right leg, which was now bandaged up. A pair of crutches rested against the bench beside her. "Anyhow, everyone's just sitting at random tables, so I thought I'd join you." Percy smiled and took her hand under the table.

"Hellooooooooo!" Leo greeted and he plopped down next to Tyson. "We have a counselor meeting at 10 and-ooh, is that French toast?" Leo pointed at the food on Percy's plate. The son of Poseidon nodded unsurely. Annabeth sighed.

"Counselor meeting at 10, and?" she prompted the easily distracted boy sitting across from her.

"You guys should get any Romans you think should come to come," Leo finished. "And where can I get some of this delicious French toast?" Percy realized that Leo had taken a strip of his favorite camp breakfast meal, and became a bit annoyed. He stood up to scold Leo, when the son of Hephaestus' eyes lit up.

"Over there!" he shouted joyfully, and scampered over to where an unsuspecting draiad was filling plates.

"Why don't you get Hazel and Frank?" Annabeth suggested. "I'll inform Reyna 'bout the meeting and she can bring whoever she thinks should be there." Percy nodded, and got up to go retrieve the two Romans, who he had seen leave the dining pavilion not to long ago.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hazel, 22**

Hazel had dragged frank along with her, wanting to show him her cabin. She didn't know what he'd think of it. Heck, she didn't know what she thought of it.

It was dark, a bit gloomy, and the decorations were a little creepy. But the obsidian stones that formed the walls shone beautifully when light hit them, and the everlasting Greek fire was cool. But it was probably the faint laughing, chatting, singing, and whispering that could be heard around the cabin that made Hazel not want to run to Percy, and beg him to put her in a different cabin.

But those cheerful voices made Hazel want to stay in the cabin, even though she suspected they were the voices of the dead. Maybe it was what could be heard in Elysium. Or maybe it was things all the dead had said before they had passed.

"So?" she asked Frank as he followed her through the door. "What do you think?" Frank looked around.

"It's, er, nice," he commented.

"Don't lie to me Frank!" hazel complained. "I can tell plenty well your just saying that." Frank shrugged.

"It's not bad," replied. "I just wouldn't want to sleep here."

"Me neither," Hazel contributed, "if it weren't for the voices." Frank looked at her funny.

"What voices?" he asked. "Are you okay Hazel? Hazel nodded.

"I'm fine," she consoled. "It's just I hear these happy voices, but there faint. It's like they're being carried in the wind. I think they're dead though."

"Must be a Pluto thing, then," Frank decided. He sat down on what Hazel had guessed was Nico's old bed. He frowned, and got up. He moved away the blanket, and underneath a book revealed itself. Frank picked it up curiously, flipping through the pages.

"Check this out Hazel!" he exclaimed. He showed her what he was looking at. "It's a photo album!" Hazel nodded.

"Can I see that?" she requested tentatively. Frank didn't hesitate to hand her the book. She flipped through, observing the pictures of Nico. Some were by himself, others with campers, like Percy, Annabeth, the Stolls, Hazel guessed, and others too. There were also some with him and Hazel, but what interested her most was the pictures of Nico with an older girl. She had his pale skin, and dark hair, but looked a little happier than him. To tell the truth, Nico looked happier in the pictures with her than Hazel had ever seen him.

"Who's that?" Frank asked gently, pointing to the girl.

"I… I think that's Bianca," Hazel stuttered. She'd told Frank several times about Bianca, from what Nico told her.

"You're right," a voice confirmed from behind them, and Hazel whirled around to find Percy standing behind her.

"Grover, Thalia, Annabeth, and I found them as orphans at a school. We brought them to camp, but lost Annabeth on the way, and she got captured."

"Artemis was also captured, and so we went on a quest to save them. Bianca came with us, and set off one of Vulcan's contraptions. She died stopping it, saving us."

"Eventually we saved Annabeth and Artemis, but lost another friend on the way. I still feel guilty for her death." Frank and Hazel stared at Percy. This was a side of them they'd never seen before. He smiled lightly.

"Now are you coming? We have a meeting to attend." Percy beckoned for them to follow him, but hazel didn't leave the cabin before she took one last glance at Bianca's smiling face.

* * *

><p>Hazel was taken back when she walked into the meeting room. Leo, and 2 other boys, one with a rainbow tattoo, another, which Hazel recognized as a Stoll, were laughing as they lit a sleeping boys hair on fire. A buff girl was arm wrestling with some other strong guy, and they looked fairly evenly matched. Some people were throwing mini hot dogs at a carpet leopard head that eagerly snapped them up. A different Stoll and a brunette were lip locking, which scared hazel a little. At least she wasn't the only one who seemed surprised by this whole set up.<p>

Reyna stood with a shocked expression on her face, staring at the Greeks. The centurions were all mumbling amongst each other. Hazel looked to see if she could find Octavian, and found him yelling his head off at a redhead, who had a smug expression on her face, every once in a while opening her mouth and smirking as if she was giving really snarky comments.

Hazel noticed that Jason was missing, but instantly remembered that he was in the infirmary, after the whole battle injury.

"Alright, settle down!" Chiron called. Hazel sat down in a vacant seat, Frank at her side. Piper took the seat on her right, smiling at the daughter of Pluto.

"Katie, Travis, that's enough kissing," Chiron sighed, as 2 demigods pried them apart. The 2 blushed deeply. Everyone seemed to settle down, except for Octavian and the redhead, who were still arguing.

"What do you mean you're a mortal?" Octavian shouted.

"I don't have any immortal blood in my veins, you ding-dong!" the redhead snorted. "I thought I already made that clear."

'Well how do you have the gift of prophecy, huh?" Octavian snickered. "You're probably just pretending. These Graecus are so stupid they wouldn't be able to tell!"

"That's enough, Rachel, Octavian," Chiron bid them, and they both sat down grumpily.

"Alright," Chiron began, "first off, Leo needs a list of who will be going on the trip to Rome, and later Greece." Reyna handed him a list across the table.

"Then we need to decide who'll be going from Camp Half Blood." Hazel zoned out at this point, as the Greeks named random people, or volunteered themselves. Her mind wandered to Bianca. Nico had looked so happy in that picture with her, and happier than she'd ever seen him. Same with all the other pictures the 2 were in together.

"It's simple, we find the doors of death in Rome, and then defeat the giant army in Greece!" Percy exclaimed, and Hazel joined the conversation again.

"But what about '7 half bloods shall answer the call?'" Reyna demanded.

"They haven't gotten the call yet," the Rachel girl explained.

"And how would a mere mortal know this?" Octavian prompted angrily.

"I've told you already: I host the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi, and can therefore tell prophecies and red signs," she sighed. Hazel was a little confused by this, but it explained why there was a mortal at the Camp.

"Anyway," Annabeth interrupted, "maybe we should discuss what we think the prophecy means."

"Well the first line we just did," Rachel started, "whoever the seven half bloods are they'll get a call soon."

"'To storm or fire the world must fall'" Hazel recited. People turned their heads to look at Percy or Leo. Leo's face flushed a deep shade of red under all the gazes, while Percy just shrugged the attention off.

"'An oath to keep with a final breath,'" Reyna slowly said. "Someone'll probably die keeping a promise the made." A few people shivered nervously, and Hazel guessed that they had made promises that they might have to die for.

"'And foes bear arms to the doors of death'" a half blood Hazel didn't know finished.

"Well, that could mean that two enemies are wrestling for the doors," Frank suggested.

"Or that our enemies keep control of them," Octavian added. A few people started mumbling.

"When will we be leaving?" Brandon, the senior centurion of the 4th cohort, asked.

"Well, I'd say that we should leave on in 2 days from now, so on Friday," Annabeth said. "But with so many people injured that won't be possible."

"So as soon as everyone's healed we'll leave," Chiron ended. "Well, meeting adjourned."


	23. Chapter 23

**Jason, Chapter 23**

Jason woke up as someone scooped some ambrosia into his mouth. He chewed the sweet remedy slowly, and his eyes blinked open. Piper and Reyna sat next to him, chatting absentmindedly. Reyna was setting the ambrosia aside when Piper noticed he was awake.

Decided to finally wake up, Sparky?" she grinned. "You slept for 2 days straight. How you even managed to wake up after that Cyclops knocked you out, and were able to save Jinelle still baffles me."

"He always has to play hero," Reyna laughed. "It was either him or Percy."

"You saved his life you know," Piper informed him. "In the position he was in that Cyclops would have shattered him spine. He only got your head, thank the gods. And Jinelle would have been dead too, if it hadn't been for you."

"That's good," he remarked. He attempted to sit up, but his head throbbed, and he collapsed in exhaustion. Piper pulled him up, as Reyna adjusted the pillows behind him, so he could lean back while sitting up. Jason inwardly groaned, hating the helpless feeling it gave him, but leaned back anyway.

Suddenly, Piper jumped up, holding her arm in a way that showed she was looking at her wristwatch. "Oh my gods I was suppose to meet my cabin at the archery range 10 minutes ago." She grabbed katoptris, which was lying on the small table near Jason's bed.

"See you later, Rey! Get well soon, Sparky!" she called over her shoulder, as she dashed out of the infirmary door. Jason chuckled lightly.

"You missed the meeting," Reyna told him. "We discussed the prophecy, the quest, and who's going."

"And?"

"We go to Rome, close the Doors of Death, and then go to Greece, and defeat the giant army," Reyna replied.

"No duh," Jason rolled his eyes. "Anything specific?"

'We'll be leaving in a little less than a week, do to injuries," Reyna sighed, gesturing to those around him. "We had to rechoose a few of our campers because of injuries, and so all those that are going should heal up soon enough, or aren't really injured."

"And how will those who don't go on the quest get back home?" Jason asked, rather curiously.

"We have some money we can spend on plane rides," Reyna shrugged.

"And the 7 of the prophecy?" Jason asked.

"Haven't received the call yet," Reyna joked. "According to that red head prophetic person."

"You mean Rachel," Jason corrected.

"Yup!" Reyna confirmed. "She and Octavian can't go 20 feet near each other without breaking out into a full blown fight. Octavian tried to spear her this morning. But apparently Rachel had some sort of training at this camp, because she knocked the spear from his hand, and started beating Octavian to pulp. You should have seen it."

"I would have paid to see that!" Jason laughed. "Did anyone get it on tape?"

"I hope," Reyna grinned.

"So, who do you think the seven are?" Jason questioned Reyna, once they stopped laughing.

Reyna bit the corner of her mouth for a moment. "You, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper."

"That's only six," Jason commented.

"I know that!" she protested. "I was thinking. And I have no idea. Maybe Annabeth?"

"Or you," he suggested.

"Hopefully not me," Reyna put in. "Who would watch our camp? I definitely don't trust Octavian. Besides, I'm not even going to Rome or Greece for that matter."

"True," Jason agreed. "Do you think you'll be okay on your own though?"

"I've been taking care of Camp Jupiter for 8 months," Reyna snorted. "You really needed to ask that? Even with 80 less demigods?"

"I'd seem like a bad friend if I didn't ask," Jason defended. Reyna smiled.

"Which makes me a bad friend since I didn't ask how your feeling."

"I feel fine," he assured her, but she gave him a disbelieving look.

"Fine, I feel like a tsumo wrestler attacked my head," he sighed. "And then a Cyclops squeezed me really hard, and dropped me off a 50 foot cliff."

"Ouch!" Reyna remarked. She squeezed his hand. They sat in silence for a moment when another wave of pain hit him.

He pulled his hand away, and rubbed his temples with his fingers. A legion medic rushed over, and shoved a square of ambrosia in his mouth.

"Praetor Grace needs rest," he informed Reyna. She nodded, and began to get up.

"I'll see you later," she whispered in his ear. "Get well." She kissed his cheek ever so gently, and then turned away. Jason watched her until the infirmary door swung closed, hiding her from his view. He then collapsed into his pillows, and closing his eyes, he entered a deep sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Percy, Chapter 24**

The wind whipped through Percy's jet-black hair as he flew over Manhattan. With Annabeth's arms around him, and Blackjacks wings beating beside them, he couldn't have been in a better mood. Not to mention he was going to be seeing his mom in the first time in what, 7, 8 months?

He was too ecstatic to be nervous, and the warm sun on his skin had a calming effect. He looked up, and wondered if Apollo would be able to see him from his sun chariot (aka flying sports car) if he waved. Probably not.

Blackjack slowly flew closer to the ground, and pedestrians could have easily looked up and seen them. Percy could have laughed at their ignorance, but he was a little jumpy at the prospect of going home.

"Calm down, Percy, everything will be fine," Annabeth assured him, gently rubbing his left shoulder. "Your mom and Paul will be so excited to see you. Your mom IM'd Camp every day for a month, after she first found out you were gone. And Paul was upset about you being gone too."

"I know, but I just can't help it," Percy sighed, clutching Blackjack's mane harder. The winged horse whinnied some very unintelligible words, making Percy gulp.

"Watch your mouth," he told the Pegasus. Blackjack snorted, but stopped cussing as they flew further. Eventually they were so close to the ground Percy was afraid Blackjack's hooves would start kicking the mortals heads.

_Here good boss? _Blackjack asked, touching down a block away from the apartment building where his mom lived.

"Awesome Blackjack," Percy thanked his Pegasus. "Can you be back in about 6 hours?

_Sure thing boss, _Blackjack confirmed, before flying off. Percy took Annabeth's hand, and they walked for a few minutes up to the apartment building.

Percy was about to ring the bell, but Annabeth stopped him. She swung her backpack around from her shoulder and in front of her torso, and zipped open the small front pocket. Out came a keychain, with 2 easily recognizable keys. One for their mailbox, and one for the door.

"Why did you have this?" Percy asked. Annabeth shrugged, and motioned with her head for him to unlock the door to the building. 3 seconds later they were in, and trudging up the stairs. After climbing up several flights, they stood in front of the door Percy had entered so many times. He knocked a few times, but no one answered. They stood still for a minute, until Annabeth shook out of her trance.

"They're probably out," she sighed, and he unlocked the door. He closed his eyes as he stepped in, and inhaled deeply. He could smell his mom's freshly made cookies (probably blue), and Paul's sugary lemonade. There was also just a small whiff of the sea, just like there'd always been. When eh opened his eyes, he noticed the apartment was nice and tidy. Pillows rested neatly on the couch, and papers sat in organized stacks on the coffee table.

"Finally home," he whispered, tears spring to his eyes. He hurriedly wiped them away, and plopped down on the couch. Annabeth sat down next to him.

They waited a few hours for Percy's mom and Paul to get back. At first they'd just talked about anything. How things had changed since the last Titan War, how much different the Romans and Greeks were, and who was a more annoying singer (Percy argued Justin Beiber, while Annabeth protested it was Rebecca Black).

Once they had nothing more to talk about, they played multiple games of rock paper scissors. Percy suspected children of Athena had special powers when it came to playing that game, because Annabeth won every single round. But when he countered her with a gun, she'd practically fallen off the couch, laughing her head off.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You really haven't changed," she laughed. "Remember 2 years ago, when you did that against the hundred-handed-one? That was classic." He smiled at the memory, and Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder. After they'd raided the pantry, Percy switched on the television. He couldn't really remember what they had watched, but he did remember laughing at certain parts, Annabeth's head on his shoulder, and their hands intertwined.

After a while he heard the door unlock, and two sets of footsteps. They stopped abruptly, and after a few seconds Percy's mom's head poked around the doorway.

"Percy!" she gasped.

"Mom!" He breathed. Percy stood up quickly, and took a tentative step towards her. He then practically ran into her, and threw his arms around her. She hugged him back tightly, and before they knew it they were both making wet stains on each other's shirts. Eventually, she pulled away, and studied him. Percy noticed Annabeth had gotten up, and turned off the T.V. Paul was leaning against the frame of the door, smiling.

"My, look how much you've grown!" his mom exclaimed, looking up at him. She then moved on to briefly hug Annabeth. Paul came forward, and hugged Percy as well, patting him on the back.

"Good to have you back," he grinned.

"Why don't we all go to the kitchen, and eat some cookies and lemonade?" his mom asked, and then ushered them into the kitchen. The 4 of them sat down, and she set a tray of blue cookies in front of them. Then Paul poured some of his lemonade, and Percy smiled as he realized it was blue, too.

And there the 4 of 'em sat for a couple of hours, snaking on the amazing cookies, laughing at Paul's corny jokes, complimenting Annabeth's ideas for Olympus, and gasping as Percy filled them in on his last crazy adventure.

"Oh gods!" Annabeth gasped eventually, looking up at the clock. "We need to get back to Camp!" The other three's faces fell, but they got up any way, and cleared the table in a matter of seconds.

"Good luck on your quest, Percy," his mom mumbled into his shoulder.

"Thanks mom, I'll try to come home in one piece," Percy promised her. He felt tears threatening to so=pill, and hurriedly wiped them away.

Annabeth took his hand, and gently massaged it as they walked back down the stairs, and back to their meeting point with Balckjack. The Pegasus was impatiently trotting in circles.

_Finally, boss!_ He whinnied when he saw the couple approach.

"Back to camp, Blackjack," Percy instructed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Jason, Chapter 25**

Jason hurriedly stuffed his few possessions into his duffel bag, T-shirts, jeans, toiletries, etc. He zipped it closed, and tossed it onto the covert where Thalia slept. The hunters had arrived a few days ago, and Thalia had decided she would sleep in the Zeus cabin while Jason was there. At the moment she was probably at archery practice with the other hunters.

Leo had announced that the Argo II was leaving tomorrow… yesterday. And Jason had completely forgotten. Every one else had been all packed, and most were dropping off their luggage at the moment. When Leo had approached Jason, saying something about not wanting him to wait in a long line, Jason's had to run off to his cabin immediately.

Almost ripping the zipper off while closing his duffel bag, Jason wrestled furiously with it, not noticing Thalia sauntering in behind him.

"Aw… Someone looks like they could use a little help," she teased. He slumped onto his bag, and threw up his hands in surrender.

"Be my guest!" Jason invited her. Thalia rolled her eyes, and pulled the bag opening closer together, before easily zipping it up.

"I did most of the work," Jason mumbled as Thalia laughed at his embarrassed expression.

"Well let's get going, little bro!"

Jason followed her as she marched out of cabin 1, and led the way to where the ship was docked.

"Jason!" Leo greeted enthusiastically, opening his arms wide. "You have finally decided to join us. Luckily for you, the line has cleareed out. You will be in room 23 with Percy. Thalia dear, how are you?" Jason climbed aboard and headed to his room, before he had to witness his sister giving his friend yet another beating.

He lugged his baggage down the stairs, and then turned to find a vast hallway in front of him. 50 doors on both walls, each housing 2. Jason trudged past them, his eyes lingering slightly on doors with voices coming from inside them. When he finally came to room 23, he flexed his wrist, and turned the doorknob.

The sight that greeted him was welcoming. There were 2 full sized beds with cotton sheets, a flat screen T.V. hanging on the center of the wall he beds faced, two ebony wood nighttables positioned next to the beds with small lamps ontop of them, and the walls were a creamy white.

Jason tossed his luggage onto the vacant bed. Percy's stuff was layed out on the one closer to the window, so Jason got the one next to the door. Thank goodness. Jason had never been fond of the ocean, and being forced to look at it was not something he wanted to do.

The son of Jupiter quickly peeked inside the small room in their cabin, and found a small bathroom. He found a toilet, sink, and a small shower. Of course. Just like in all the other rooms. A horn sounded from the other end of camp, and Jason sprinted out of his room, wanting to get to lunch.

"Jason!" Leo yelled, grabbing onto his arm. "How do you like the ship so far?"

"It's awesome!" Jasoj exclaimed, truthfully. Although it was hard to tell, Leo's smile got the smallest bit wider. The 2 friends laughed at each other's corny jokes as they headed to the dining pavilion. Jason was grateful for the free seating, because as soon as he sat down, Leo, Dakota, Bobby, Reyna, and Piper joined him.

To Jason's surprise, Piper and Reyna were getting along fabulously. Dakota and Bobby were being their crazy ADHD selves, which Leo was delighted about.

"Finally some people understand me!" he shouted enthusiastically. So they all told jokes, exchanged stories, and just laughed. It was probably Jason's favorite lunch yet. Not to mention the barbeque was amazing. Eventually, once the long lunch began to come to an end at about 3:00 pm, Leo stood up, somehow pulling a blow horn out of his tool belt.

"Attention demigods and descendants of demigods!" he shouted, and the whole dining pavilion fell silent.

"Legacies!" an angry legacy screamed back at Leo.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever! The Argo II will be leaving for Rome at 4:30, which is in roughly an hour and a half. If you are not on time, you will be left behind. Which means everyone will look at you in a shameful manner, thinking that you are a coward, who chose not to help with the fight against Gaea! So, be there!"

The son of Hephaestus then promptly saluted the half bloods, before leaping off the table. The majority of the Hephaestus kids followed his to the ship, as they were preparing it for take off. (If that's what you say when a ship leaves…)

"I can't believe we're actually leaving!" Piper exclaimed, tugging lightly at her braids. "After like what, 7 months? So nerve-racking!"

"I'll be sad to see you all leave!" Reyna sighed, and Piper gave her a short hug.

"We'll be back before you know it," she reassured the daughter of Bellona. "Well, best go see that Leo's not gone boncos again. Bye, Rey!" The two girls hugged each other tightly, before Piper jogged in the direction of the ship.

"Nice girl," Reyna commented. "Much different than most Venus girls." She then turned to Jason, and hugged him.

"I'll miss you, Jason," she mumbled into his shoulder. Jason sighed sadly, not wanting to leave his close friend behind.

"Me too, Rey, me too." Eventually Reyna pulled away.

"Time for you to leave." He nodded sadly, before jogging in the direction Piper had gone. He turned and waved, one last time.

"Jason, nice of you to join us!" Brandon, one Leo's half brothers grinned as he climbed up the ramp.

"Well, didn't want to be a 'coward.'" Brandon chuckled at Jason's remark, before motioning him onward. Jason went to go stand next to Piper, Annabeth, and Percy, who were to the side of some giant map thing. After a few minutes Leo came out of the control room.

"Attention all passengers!" he called through his blow horn, and the crowd became quiet. "Attendance has determined all of us are present. So, we will be getting started."

"Any of the fine children of Hephaestus or Vulcan you see before you will be of assistance to you, in the first hour of the start of our journey. They will show you around the ship, and other things. But for now let's start with the basic lay out of the ship."

"The top deck is where we all are right now. That room," Leo pointed to the control room, "IS the control room. Please do not touch the controls; the ship will explode if you do. On the deck below are all the rooms. Below that we have the pool, cafeteria, and the lounge. The cafeteria will only be open during he hours of 7-9, 12-2, and 5-8. Please do not take any food. We only have a certain amount before we run out. On the next deck we have a meeting room. And finally the engines. Authorized personas only! And I'm looking at you, Stolls. If something goes wrong there… well, it won't be good. Any questions?" No one's hand went up, and Leo smiled, satisfactorily.

"Wait!" a shrieking voice called from the ground, where all of the others were gathered. Everyone looked down to find Octavian, waving a shredded teddy bear over his head. A small daughter of Apollo ran after him bawling.

"He killed Toby!" she sobbed, and one of her older sisters hugged the crying 8-year-old, sending an angry glare in Octavian's direction. A few people snickered at the blonde boy, and turned their attention to other things.

"Any questions?" Leo repeated, through his blowhorn, and was, once again, interrupted, which really seemed to know the son of Hephaestus.

"Wait! I found a prophecy!" Octavian had shouted. A few people gasped.

"Well, what does it say?" Chiron questioned the auger. He was about to read it aloud, when Rachel came forward, spewing green smoke. Some of the Romans gaped, having never seen it before. But Percy never would have expected what happened next.

Octavian's eyes turned gold, and his voice too, seemed to be multiplied like Rachel's. In synch they chanted:

_"Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_Mark of Athena burns though Rome._

_He who wields water shall put out the fire,_

_But first help from the man of stars he shall require._

Jason was shocked. The beginning was what Ella had recited. He saw Percy share a worried glance with Hazel and Frank. What if someone had overheard Ella, who was now saying behind, out of their protection? It might have passed off as some nonsense she usually recited, but they would realize that it really wasn't nonsense.

But no one had seemed to notice. Everyone started murmuring among one another, pointing secretively, and trying to seem like they understood the prophecy, which completely baffled them.

"SILENCE!" Leo bellowed though his bullhorn, shutting everyone up.

"Now, does anyone have any questions? Good. We have a two day journey ahead of us, before we reach Rome." Everyone descended to their rooms, other places on board, returned to their assigned positions for takeoff (the blacksmith god's children), or milled around deck.

"Jason," he heard Hazel hiss. "Percy's gone to talk to Tyson, and Annabeth to Chiron about keeping Ella safe, just in case someone recognized the prophecy from her rants. Please tell Leo to wait a few moments." Jason nodded, and rushed to the command room, where Leo was beginning to turn the engine on. A few of his siblings were assisting him.

"Leo!" Jason called, and beckoned him over.

"Yes?" Leo demanded, clearly annoyed. Yet his friend still walked over.

"Please wait to start the ship. Percy and Annabeth have gone to Chiron and Tyson to explain about he whole Ella situation. After the prophecy..." Jason trailed off, waving hi hands frantically. Leo seemed to understand, and whispered an "ok," before returning to the controls.

Having accomplished his job, the son of Jupiter eased himself into the unoccupied deck chair next to Piper. She turned to him, her mouth in a thin line.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I really hope nothing goes wrong," Piper pleaded, looking up at the sky. "But knowing our luck…" she made a cutting motion across her neck. Jason shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"I jus hope it's not some big massacre," he stated, and she bobbed her head.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Festus Airlines!" Leo's voice boomed over the speakers, and a few Romans snickered. "We are leaving now, so make sure your tray tables are stowed, and you're seatbacks are in an upright position. We hope you enjoy your trip!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Percy, Chapter 26**

The first day, or half day on the Argo II was spent watching the New York coast grow into a tiny speck, eating dinner, going for a night swim in the pool, and hitting the hay early. At least for Percy.

He woke up feeling rather refreshed, at about 8:30, and found Jason sitting on his bed, fully dresses, reading a Latin book. The son of Jupiter looked up for a moment, and noticed Percy was awake.

"Oh good, breakfast is over in half an hour, so I recommend you hustle," he told Percy. Percy leaped out of bed, threw on some jeans and a camp Half Blood T, and sprinted to the cafeteria. He noticed Annabeth in the line for pancakes, and crept up on her, throwing his arms around her waist.

She yelped, and whirled around, pointing her dagger at Percy. "Oh, it's just you," she sighed in relief.

"Just me?" Percy mocked anger, and stuck his nose high in the air. Annabeth laughed and hit his arm.

"Seaweed brain." They each got 2 pancakes, and sat down next to Hazel and Frank, who were holding hands under the table.

Through breakfast they talked about random things. Annabeth explained some architectural ideas for Mount Olympus, which Hazel found highly interesting. Frank and Percy debated whether Coke or Pepsi was better (Frank would just not admit to Percy that Coke was better than Pepsi).

After breakfast Percy dueled with a few friends at the training center on board, beating most of them fairly soundly. He did almost get skewered by Clarisse, and Annabeth had put on her hat, and when he couldn't find her, she put her knife to his neck.

It began when Percy was lounging on the deck, with Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank. The salty sea air did him good, and it was a beautiful day. Seagulls flew over their heads, and the sun warmed their skin.

"Hey, what's that?" Hazel asked, staring overboard. The other three stood up to find some long, slimy, tail like thing sink back into the water. It was hardly visible under water, with the waves, and whitewash the ship made. But Percy managed to make out a shape out of it's slight shadow.

"This is not good." Annabeth's eyes grew wide, and she ran into the control room where Nyssa was steering the ship. Moments later the daughter of Hephaestus' voice blared through the speakers.

"Attention all passengers on board the Argo II, please report to the top deck. I repeat, please report to the top deck. Immediately."

Percy uncapped Riptide, and noticed other demigods preparing their weapons as well. Eventually, all 200 passengers on board the ship were gathered on its top deck, standing prepared in utter silence. Feet shuffled uncomfortably, and Percy could hear his heart beating.

Eventually, some demigods and hunters lowered their weapons, relaxing their tense arms. That was when it attacked.

Screaming rung out on the boat as people were thrown starboard. A few demigods were holding onto the railing as best as they could, almost toppling off into the unknown. They were quickly pulled back onboard, and the ship leveled itself. There were two Greeks who hustled to the infirmary, having injured themselves on other's weapons when they were flung to the side.

Percy's eyes darted back and forth as he tried to find the monster. It was always easier to fight monsters when you could actually see them. He regretted his thoughts moments later.

The sight was horrifying. Her fingers were as long as an average sized man, its hand easily big enough to pick up several humans at once. Its eyes were red, and it had razor sharp teeth. Ugly seaweed hair swept from its head, reaching partly down it's back. Waist down was a huge tail with wicked sharp spikes coming off of it. The tail was as long as the Argo itself, and as thick as a full-grown redwood tree. Its entire body was a sickly green. Its upper body was completely bare, except for a bit of seaweed covering womanly parts, confirming Percy's suspicions it was a feminine monster.

"It's the Lamia!" Annabeth shouted. Arrows flew up at the beast, and she shrieked in pain.

"Who's she?" Percy wondered aloud, while summoning a tower of water to push her away, further from the boat.

"She was once the queen of Lybia, and was loved by Zeus," Annabeth explained. "Hera found out and stole their children. When Lamia found out, she tore out her own eyes in grief. Zeus then turned her into a monster so she could have her revenge, devouring other's children."

"Well, we're children!" Frank screamed, notching two arrows at once before letting them fly. "Why would Jupiter do that?" Thunder rumbled in the sky, and Frank shouted an apology up into it.

"Archers in the front!" Annabeth yelled, and the hunters, Apollo kids, and some others moved to the railing, expertly hitting Lamia in painful places. She shrieked, and lunged at them again, shaking the ship. Percy steadied the water to keep the ship from tossing anyone off. Eventually, she reached a greedy hand into the ship, clasping it around two demigods, who began screaming. Other's charged at it, stabbing it with swords and spears. Lamia let go, giving the two demigods some huge scratches. She raked a few others, who hurried down into the infirmary.

A few braver demigods attacked her with swords, but she didn't recede until Clarisse delivered her final blow with her electric spear. Lamia howled in rage, and swung her giant tail at the ship. Percy tried to slow her down with water, but if Nyssa hadn't moved the ship out of he way, the Argo II would have been reduced to splinters of wood.

"And, fire!" Thalia yelled, and 30 silver arrows flew into the left eye of the monster. She screeched so loudly that Percy saw spots in front of his eyes, and a few demigods even passed out. They were moved to the infirmary by some woozy medics. Lamia grabbed her eye, and to Percy's surprise, and displeasure, pulled it out. She yanked off the arrows in it, and stuck it back in her eye socket.

"What the Hades?" he bellowed, trying to get her to go under with a tug of water. As the Lamia wrestled with Percy's powers, he felt himself grow more and more weak. Just as he was about t release his tug on her, two matching bolts of lightning struck Lamia simultaneously. She crashed into the water as Percy tugged her down, and he turned his head to find Thalia and Jason, standing side by side, both breathing heavily.

"What's up with this friggen monster?" Thalia demanded, reaching for her quiver. "She just won't pulverize!" Thalia pronounced each word with a pause in between.

"I've got an idea," Annabeth announced, and turned to the demigod army, which had been reduced by half.

"Archers in the front! Except for Thalia!" she yelled. "Jason, Thalia, over here!" She waved them over, and waved for Percy to come over as well.

"Alright, I need you two," she pointed at the Graces, "to shoot lightning inside her eye sockets. When she pulls out her eyes because we'll have punctured them with arrows, you guys will load her with lightning." The brother and sister grinned, positioning themselves just behind the line of archers.

"On my count, aim for both of her eyes," Annabeth screamed. "One… two… three!" Arrows whizzed in two directions, almost all of them finding their mark in the red eyes of Lamia. She screamed loudly, causing another wave of nausea for the assembled, and pulled out her eyes.

"Now!" Jason and Thalia summoned yellow bolts, Thalia doing the right while Jason did the left. They filled her with electricity, not resting as she writhed painfully.

After a long minute, she exploded, showering dust on the Argo, and into the ocean. Thalia and Jason collapsed, but the rest of the passengers erupted in applause. Percy controlled some ocean water so it rained on the ship for just a moment, washing away the icky dust. Everyone was all soaked anyway, so it didn't matter much.

He turned to survey the deck. Some campers hobbled into their rooms, fantasizing a nice, hot shower, while others limped to the infirmary. A few demigods jumped up and down, proud of having defeated the Lamia.

"Attention passengers on board the Argo II," Leo's voice echoed through the speakers. "We have successfully defeated the Lamia. Give yourselves a pat on the back for a job well done." Another heartfelt cheer went around the ship, and Percy victoriously descended to his room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hazel, 27**

Hazel was starting to feel seasick on the second day of on board. She lay in bed moaning for a while, while Piper, fussed over her friend. The two girls were getting along amazingly, and the daughter of Aphrodite was worrying her butt off that Hazel had been hurt yesterday.

"Go to breakfast Piper, I'm fine!" Hazel insisted, and Piper finally agreed. After about half and hour, there was a knock on her door, and she pushed herself up.

"Who is it?" she called, and she heard her boyfriend call Frank.

"Come in!" she sighed, collapsing onto her bed. Frank walked in, smiling slightly.

"Hey Hazel, you feeling alright?" he asked. It was obvious to Hazel he was worried, but was trying not to show it.

"I'm okay, just feeling a little dizzy and queasy," she replied. Frank handed her a muffin, and Hazel slowly picked bits off of it. "Thanks. And not just for the muffin."

Frank gave her a heartwarming smile, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Hazel felt safe in his arms, like nothing could harm her. Even though Frank's protective nature could get annoying at times, it was sweet, and picked up Hazel's spirits. Especially after the dream she'd had last night.

_It had been the same scene where she and Sammy had been riding their horses, with him calling after her, What are you running from?" I'm not _that_ ugly, am I?"_

_They had their birthday picnic, but right before Sammy kissed her, he began screaming, writhing on the ground, in obvious pain. It was like someone had hit him with a crucio spell (yes, Hazel had read Harry Potter, and if you don't know what crucio means, than crucio to you!). She tried to figure out what was happening, but when she touched him, she found his skin burning._

_An ancient voice cackled, and Hazel trembled as she mumbled, "Gaea, what do you want?" The ground began to shake, as if Mother Earth was having a laughing fit._

"_Join me, child!" she laughed. Sammy screamed again, and as Hazel whirled around to face him, he morphed into Frank._

"_No!" Hazel screamed, although she wasn't quite sure what she was directing her no at. Perhaps at Gaea, that she would never join her, perhaps at Frank, in the way that people always cried no when someone they loved got hurt, perhaps at herself, for being so weak. Perhaps she was saying no to everything._

_Yet the ground still began to open up, making a huge crevice under Frank's writhing body. She grabbed his hand, but it burned her flesh, and she was forced to let go. She cried harder, and her dream had ended as she fell down into the pit, screaming._

_She'd woken up, hot and sweaty, salty water dousing her face. Piper was still very much asleep, so Hazel had obviously not yelled in her sleep. But her hand still burned, the same one that she'd tried to catch the falling Frank with._

Hazel almost broke into tears as she thought of this, but remained strong on the outside.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Hazel announced, standing up after a while.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Fank asked, and she shook her head.

"It's nothing personal, I just need some alone time," she explained, and he smiled, nodding. He quickly pecked her lips, before heading off.

"I'll be at the training area, if you need me!" he called over his shoulder, before disappearing down the stairs.

Hazel wandered around the ship aimlessly, until she heard yelling from inside the engine room. Unsure of what to do, she pushed open the heavy metal door, and with much effort, it opened enough for Hazel to slip inside.

She found Leo hopping around in circles, clutching his left hand in his right.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he was yelping, never ceasing.

"Sa-Leo?" Hazel waved her hand in front of his face, and he immediately stopped jumping and yelling "ow"".

"Oh, hi Hazel!" he said through gritted teeth, clutching his left hand.

"You okay?" she asked him. He nodded, still clutching his limp left hand, and she gave him a disbelieving look.

"We should get you to the infirmary," she suggested, and she placed both hands on his shoulders, steering him towards the door. Ignoring his constant protests, she pushed him up the stairs, and guided him through the double doors.

"Hi Hazel, what can I do for you?" Terry, a roman daughter of Apollo greeted them as they sauntered in.

"Leo hurt his hand," she explained briefly, and Terry examined it, before handing the son of Hephaestus an ambrosia square, and wrapping it in a bandage. Leo was trying to act like it was no big deal, but Hazel could see that his eyes were watering. Despite the beliefs of many, demigods could cry because of injuries too, even if they had a higher pain capacity. (Would you say that?)

"How'd you hurt yourself, Sammy?" Hazel wondered aloud, and the boy standing next to her looked at her funny.

"My name's Leo," he corrected, furrowing his eyebrows, as if he was trying to detect something. Hazel looked down, a pink tint brought to her cheeks in embarrassment of messing his name up, again.

"Sorry, you just look like a Sammy," she mumbled, and Leo gave her a disbelieving look.

"You're lying," he stated. He pushed his dark locks out of his face, and gave her that look which means someone's expecting an explanation. When she didn't budge, and continued to stare at her feet, he sighed.

"Look, I don't want to press you," Leo began. "I hate it when people do that. But if it concerns me, and isn't life threatening to keep a secret from me, than I think I deserve to know."

It was Hazel's turn to sigh, but she decided it would only be fair if he knew. Besides, he might know… something.

"Well, before I died, most people made fun of me. I only had one friend. His name was Sammy. I would spend almost all of my time with him, and we were really close. One day…" Hazel swallowed, trying hard not to break out in small little sons.

"One day, on my 13th birthday, he kissed me. And I went home all happy, convinced it was the best birthday ever. But when I got home, my mom was possessed by Gaea, by what I reckon was the first time. And she announced we were moving to Alaska."

Hazel finally met Leo's gaze, and saw him shudder ever so slightly as she mentioned the land beyond the gods.

"I still don't understand," he said at last. "What does any of this have to do with me?

"Because," Hazel added, locking her [ironically] hazel eyes with his dark brown ones. "Sammy looked exactly like you. And his last name was Valdez."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:**

_This disclaimer begins with a a flash of light as I'm walking home, and suddenly I find myself in the Senate House of New Rome, Camp Jupiter._

_Octavian: All in favor of execution? (Many senators raise hands)_

_Me: Um... What's going on?_

_Reyna: Well... the senate has just voted on executing you. Sorry?_

_Me: WHAT?!_

_Reyna: You see... the senate is afraid that Gaea will be able to manipulate you into writing that the demigod race is destroyed, along with the rest of humanity._

_Octavian: You mortals have weak wills._

_Larry: Yeah!_

_Me: Excuse me?_

_Reyna: I am sorry, but I have little control here. If I could prevent this I would._

_Me: Really? How many times do I have to tell this world THAT I DO NOT OWN PJO, HOO, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS?!_

_Dakota: Whoops?_

_Me: Yes, because if I did, the whole senate would be dead! Now goodbye!_

_So this disclaimer ends with me stomping away, and out of camp. Only after I walk a mile do I realize I have no idea where I'm going._

* * *

><p><strong>Jason, Chapter 28<strong>

Jason slashed at a dummy that looked almost exactly like an empousaii, feeling satisfactory as his gold blade passed cleanly through its neck. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, he moved on to the next dummy. He was just about to impale it, when a bronze blade whizzed past him, and struck it in the stomach. Jason stumbled backwards, surprised.

""Hey Sparky!" a cheery voice greeted him, and he turned around to find Piper, trotting toward him. She removed her knife from the dummy, and slipped it back into its sheath.

"Hey Pipes," Jason replied, smiling at her. He slid his gladius back into its case. "What brings you here?"

"You're not the only one who practices here," she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, repair boy says we should be arriving in Rome in less than 2 hours."

As if on cue, the speaker was clicked on, and Nyssa's voice sounded around the ship. "Attention all passengers onboard the Argo II, we will be docking in Rome in half and hour, so please be ready. I repeat, we will be in Rome in 20 minutes. Report to the deck for further intructions once we arrive."

"You might want to shower and change," Piper suggested, motioning to his sweaty self, and he nodded in agreement.

After he'd taken a quick shower, Jason joined the crowd on the deck, eagerly watching Rome grow closer. The Romans looked especially excited, since few had ever been to their origin city.

"Jason!" Percy called, dragging the son of Jupiter away from the railing.

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

"Leo says we need to explain to everyone how we're going to split up and search for the doors," Percy explained, looking slightly annoyed.

"So we tell them to split up, and send a signal if they find anything," Jason decided, and Percy nodded in agreement.

"And we'll have five or so guard the Argo." Both came upon the agreement and called all those on board to gather around.

"Alright guys, here's how it's going to work!" Percy shouted, and everyone was silenced. "Everyone can split up into their own groups, no more than 6 to a group."

"We'll then search Rome for anything out of the ordinary, and send a signal if we find anything." Jason continued. "Travis, Connor, Katie, Bobby, and Cathy will all watch the ship until 4 o'clock, where we'll have Thalia, Phoebe, Kirsten, Emilia, and Diana guard the ship. Understood?"

Everyone mumbled yes' and nodded. "Meet back at around 3:30 to discuss any findings!" Annabeth added, before the crowd dispersed.

Jason enjoyed the afternoon. He, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank all went together to search for the doors. The five of them wandered around the city while Leo and Frank cracked jokes, Hazel hid jewels from mortals, and when a mortal saw one, Piper would charmspeak them not to touch it. She and Hazel had become really good friends over the small course of time.

Jason noticed that Leo seemed to be acting a little weird around Hazel, and hoped they hadn't fought or anything. But neither looked mad at the other, just… uncomfortable.

"Is it just me, or are Hazel and Leo acting really weird today?" Piper whispered to him after their first hour of searching. "I mean, weirder than usual."

"They're acting weird," Jason confirmed, and Piper shot them a quizzical look.

"What do you think happened?" Jason shrugged, and Piper let out a sigh, unsure of what to do with their friends.

"Frank knows," she stated after a minute of silence between them. Frank was being rather social, always covering up and awkward silence with a corny joke, or pointing something in the city out. Some of the things he said were rather unintelligible, like warning them of a monster, only to find a café menu sitting outside of a shop.

"You could very likely be right," Jason agreed, noticing that Frank was now whispering something into Hazel's ear, which made her cast a frantic glance in Leo's direction. Leo pretended not to notice, and went on to say hi to a nearby pedestrian, who gave him a weirded-out look.

Eventually they'd settled down to have lunch at some pizza place. They'd started out with 2 large cheese pizza's, but after devouring it within minutes, the 5 demigods realized they needed more nourishment, and ordered two more. After Leo payed with some mortal money provided by both camps, they were back on their way.

After wandering aimlessly around for another hour, and quarreling over where they were on the map, a blonde boy approached them. He tapped Jason on the shoulder.

"Hey," he greeted casually, casuing all five of them to jump out of their skin. Jason whirled around, his gladius in his tight grip. He accidently gave the boy a small scrape on the shoulder, and a few bright red drops began to roll out.

Looking at each other in surprise, Jason and Piper slowly lowered their weapons. Even though they'd never seen him, so he couldn't have come with them from either camp, he was most likely a demigod. Immortals had gold blood, and monsters had a green slime for blood. And mortals, well, imperial gold certainly didn't harm them.

"Who are you?" Piper questioned, clasping Katoptris in her right hand. Her charm speak was directed at the mystery boy, thank goodness, because it was certainly strong enough to make the rest of them start a long lecture about their identities.

The stranger simply gave her a disapproving look. "It's rude to charmspeak people you don't know, especially if they mean you no harm," he stated matter-of-factly.

Piper frowned, obviously uncomfortable about the fact that he wasn't at her command, as she liked to have possible threats.

"Well what do you want?" Leo demanded after a few, long moments.

"I want to help you," he said simply, and Hazel lowered her curved blade for the first time.

"To help?" Uncertainty edged her voice, as she studied him fully. His long, shaggy blonde hair hung in thin streaks around his face. He had a grey battle scar rippling across the left side of his face. He had tanned skin, and was tall and muscular.

"Isn't that what I just said?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips. Piper gave him an annoyed look.

"There's no need to be sly," she hissed. "We'll take you to the ship, but I warn you, make one false move, and we will not hesitate to attack you. And believe me, we are the last people you want to make angry."

The mystery boy raised his hands in surrender, but smiled, nevertheless, and Jason swore he'd seen that look before. Come to mention it, the boy looked familiar. But Jason couldn't pinpoint where he'd seen him before.

Frank took the back of the group, watching the stranger's every move, while Leo and Jason stood on either side of the blonde boy. Hazel and Piper were in the front, talking in urgent hushed tones.

"Can we trust him?" Jason heard Hazel ask Piper.

"Dunno, we'll just have to keep an eye on him," Piper responded, and they nervously looked at the stranger.

Piper held up for a moment, so she was next to Jason. "Is it just me, or does he look familiar to you too?"

"I think he looks familiar," he whispered back, casting another glance at the mystery boy.

The girls fussed over the map for a while, but after a few minutes, the docking point of the warship came into sight.

"I made that ship!" Leo announced proudly, and MB (mystery boy, we'll call him that for now), whistled in admiration. Leo beamed, and led the group towards the gangplank, where Katie, Connor, and Travis all stood guard.

"You guys are early," Connor commented, as they approached. Katie was polishing her sword, but looked up for a moment, when surprise sprung to her face.

"YOU!" she shrieked, pointing at MB.

"Hi… Katie," he greeted weakly, but the daughter of Demeter was already storming away. Travis took on look at MB, gave him a baffled look, and then hurried after his girlfriend.

"You're… you're not helping her… are you?" Connor asked hesitantly, and relaxed greatly when MB shook his head. Connor opened his mouth to speak again, but all that came out was "Good luck."

He stepped aside to let the six go past him. They all plopped onto the chairs positioned on the deck, and waited.

Piper and Leo had a Yo Momma showdown, while Jason and Frank made comments after each one. Hazel sat to the side, looking confused, but a giggle escaped her lips every once in a while.

After about 10 minutes, they heard heavy footsteps coming up the gangplank, and moments later Percy and Annabeth burst onto the deck.

"Katie IM'd us saying there was an emergency!" Percy exclaimed, clutching Riptide in his hand. Annabeth had her hand on her knife, which was still sheathed. Her eyes darted around the deck, when her eyes rested murderously on MB.

She gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she shrieked, and her eyes looked stormy. Jason was glad he was not the one being yelled at, but the stranger just shrugged it off.

Percy and Annabeth wouldn't stop staring at MB, who let out a loud, exasperated breath.

"I thought we said we were friends again last year," he sighed. "And Percy, you can put Riptide away. I'm not gong to attack you."

Percy shoved his pen back into his pocket, but Annabeth still clutched her dagger. MB seemed to notice this, and stared intently at it.

"Stabbing my hand won't work anymore," he stated. Annabeth seemed to finally come to her senses, and put her dagger away, but surprise still lingered in her expression. She kept opening her mouth to say something, closing it, until she finally stepped forward, and hugged MB.

Jason glanced at everyone else. They all seemed to feel ust as awckward as Jason did, until finally Piper broke the silence.

"Um… The rest of us still don't know who you are," she pointed out hesitantly. MB turned to her.

"Well, if you really must know…" he took a pause, and Jason felt as if he were in a movie. He immediately tensed up. "My name is Luke Castellan."


	29. Chapter 29

**Ugh. This chapter stinks! Feel free to rub it in my face. You'll all hate me for it! But I swear on the river of styx, *thunder booms* that the next chapter will be better!**

**Oh, and for he Mark of Athena prophecy earlier in the story, I cut it in half, because there is no way I'll be able to fit it all in this story. So please, reread chapter 25. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy, Chapter 29<strong>

Percy watched as Hazel and Frank gave each other confused glances. Jason, Piper, and Leo all did a little take-back, all having obviously heard the name, but not recognized the person.

"I knew you looked familiar," Jason said at last, rather loudly. "You were on that one picture with Thalia!"

"I guess I was," Luke shrugged. There was another long, awkward silence, until Annabeth piped up.

"We need to talk to everyone else, about," she gestured to Luke. "And he needs a room."

"I don't know if we have another bed," Leo bit his lip. "Unless you want to sleep in the infirmary?"

"I don't need a bed," Luke assured them. "I'm dead, so I don't need to sleep."

Hazel gave a little squeak, but they all resisted the temptation to look at her. So Luke was dead… and Hazel had come back from the dead. Weird.

"I'll call a meeting, and we can announce Luke's arrival," Annabeth told them, before jogging off to the meeting room. Percy led the others to a spot where he could tell them about Luke, who went with Annabeth.

About half and hour later, half of the demigods on the ship were crowded in the meeting room. All 50 chairs were occupied, and the rest stood to the side.

"Well, what are we here for?" Clarisse demanded once everyone had settled. Anyone who knew Luke was onboard exchanged nervous glances.

"Um…" Percy wasn't quite sure what to say, and looked at Annabeth desperately. She sighed, but turned to everyone else.

"Luke's back." An uproar began amongst the Greeks.

"That traitor!" roared Clarisse.

"What?" Thalia was practically speechless.

"Is he here to help us?"

"He's good, right?"

"He should just leave!"

The Romans just looked awkward, having never met the son of Hermes. Percy let the shouting continue for another few seconds, before putting two fingers in his mouth, and blowing a large taxicab whistle.

The room was silent immediately, and everyone stared at Percy.

"Um, Annabeth will tell you what happened," he informed them, and their attention shifted from him to his girlfriend.

"Alright, so, when I was 7 years old…" Annabeth started at the very beginning. Meeting Luke, their adventures on their way to camp, and Thalia added a lot of details that Annabeth forgot. She included Luke's first quest, the change he went through afterwards, and the time he set the poisonous scorpion on Percy.

Then she went on about the cruise ship Princess Andromeda, and holding up the sky while fighting with Atlas. She explained the whole ordeal with the Labyrinth, and some of the Romans admitted that they'd seen it too.

The battle by Olympus took longer to explain than the rest. It took awhile for the Romans to even understand that Kronos had taken over Luke's body, and how that was possible. Then the battle, and finally the struggle between the Titan lord and Luke, and the knife.

Once Annabeth had finished explaining, she plopped back into her seat, and let everyone else discuss. Most of the Romans voted that Luke should leave, after hearing the story. Most of the Greeks voted that he should stay. And of course there were a few who didn't know what to say.

Percy decided that if anything efficient was going to come out of this, he should step in. He put two fingers in his mouth, and once again, blew a loud whistle.

Everyone sat down quickly, letting their words hang in the open air. Eyes peered at Percy, questioning his opinion on the matter.

"All I'm going to say is that I trust Luke enough to believe that he's not working for Gaea," he told them. "But I think we should vote on whether or not he stays."

"We'll do a concealed vote," Annabeth agreed. Somehow she produced a stack of paper along with a to of pens and pencils. "Everyone rip off a small slip of paper, write 'yes' for he stays, and 'no' for he goes. I'll count them up, and we'll have our decision."

Hands reached for the papers and pens, making a tangled mess of fingers. Annabeth directed all the slips into a hat, in which the pile of white steadily grew. There were whispers of those who were uncertain, wondering which option they should side with. As the stack of papers in the hat grew, the mob around the materials lessened, and Percy decided to claim a paper and pencil for himself.

He quickly scribbled "yes" onto his voting slip, before handing it to Piper, who had taken over holding the hat of slips while Annabeth voted.

After about 5 minutes, everyone declared that they had voted, and Annabeth nervously dumped the slips on the table in front of her. A few of her siblings crouched next to her, and between the 5 children of Athena and Minerva, they were tallying at about 40 votes a minute. And with about 200 votes, they got done within 5 minutes.

Alicia, one of the Athenian campers who had been at camp during the 2nd Titan War, grabbed the sheet where the votes were tallied on, and quickly tallied them up.

"Good news," she announced to the crowd, which held its breath together. "Luke stays."


	30. Chapter 30

**Jason, Chapter 30**

It was later in that same day Luke had appeared that Jason was leading a group of about 20 demigods through Rome. After the vote, someone had announced that there had been a suspicious amount of monsters gathered a few blocks away from the Vatican.

The group included Piper, Leo, and three Roman triplets, Kelly, Karen, and Krystal. Of course there were others, but Jason wasn't going to bore you with their names right now.

The triplets, who had discovered the accumulating monsters, had taken the head of the group, leading the rest of them to their destination. Jason and Piper trailed slowly behind them, laughing at Leo's vain attempts to flirt with the 3-k's.

"Oh, when will Leo ever learn?" Piper giggled after another failed attempt of sweet talking.

"Not anywhere in the near future," Jason chuckled quietly, making sure his best friend didn't hear him. Leo, however, had, and turned his head and shot the pair an angry glare. The only result was a laughing fit. Piper had to brace herself on Jason, and he realized, not for the first time, how tender her hands were against his bare skin. A few strands of hair not in her braid tickled his face, and he realized, it too, had a silky quality.

He was about to consider taking her hand, when Karen let out a loud squeak.

"Hide!" she hissed, shoving a few of them behind a building. Jason pulled Piper and Leo along with him into a nearby shop. They hid behind some racks, and peered out the window to see a group of empousaii walking down the street. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Buon pomeriggio! Come posso aiutarla?" a voice said from behind them, and they all spun around to find a store clerk standing behind them, smiling widely at them. They all stared at her dumfound. They may speak a total of 5 different languages together, but none of them knew Italian.

But the Latin Jason knew helped him make a guess, and he abruptly shook his head, before hustling his friends out of the store, leaving a very confused lady in their wake.

"That was… interesting," Leo chuckled. Piper was laughing a little as well, when all of a sudden she was jerked back by one of the pedestrians. No sooner than the boys had drawn their weapons did she reappear… with a knife at her neck.

Her eyes were frantic, and Jason looked around and realized all the other demigods were there as well. Only they made no motion as to try and stop the offender. It would have angered Jason, except for one thing: their eyes were glazed over.

"Hello, dears, how nice to see you again," a seductive voice purred. Jason was utterly horrified. For the person holding a knife to Piper's throat was Medea.

"Let her go," he growled. Leo's hands caught fire, and Jason could feel the air crackling around him, in his anger.

"Oh, but remember? She wouldn't let you buy anything from my store," the villain protested, her voice smooth as pudding. "She wouldn't let you guys fight, when you were so clearly angry at one another. This little brat has to have everything her way. Just let it go."

The son of Jupiter felt a nagging inside of him that told his to drop his guard, and let Medea's lovely voice command him. But when he looked again, he saw Piper, with fear-stricken eyes, swallowing with great difficulty. He raised his golden blade higher.

"Oh, are you sure you want to go there, demigod?" the suave voice asked him.

"Let it go, Jason Grace," Leo suddenly insisted, to Jason's surprise. Why would Leo say that, when his best friend's life was at stake. And since when did Leo use his surname. It was only when he looked that he saw Jason's eyes had taken on a glassy state.

"Jason Grace, listen to your friend. What will you ever achieve from her? Why not join me? I can provide you with whatever you need. I'll let you do whatever you want."

"But…" he protested, but he suddenly couldn't remember what he'd been protesting against. He could have whatever he wanted? He could do whatever he pleased? Sounded like the package. And he stepped next to Medea, sheathing his sword.

"Good, good," he felt attracted to the drawl. "Now, all of you, follow me."

He wasn't quite sure how long they'd been walking, but it certainly had been for a while. The monster of a prisoner had been protesting, and struggling throughout their whole journey, but was silenced whenever Medea pushed he sharp edge of the multiple-metal blade into her neck. Thank goodness for Medea. Who else would silence that ever-annoying prat?

"Here's good," the beautiful feminine voice finally said, and all 19 demigods came to a halt beside her. It was rather nice scenery.

It was a small plot, with freshly cut grass in a neat square divided by blue-grey pavement. Decorative park benches had been placed in the shade of the monumental green trees, where they were gently sprinkled with leaves. Trashcans and lampposts dotted the park. Best of all, except for the mythological crew, there was not another soul insight. Not even a bird, or a squirrel, or a butterfly, or a fly.

"Your time is about to end, demigod scum," Medea told the prisoner. Jason felt himself grow excited. Her time as about to end? Did that mean he got to help?

Indeed he did. "Oh, what a pleasure it will be, to see you die at the hands of your, _friends,_" she sneered. "But they aren't your friends anymore. They wouldn't even care if I hurt you." The prisoner brat was crying now, tears falling on the ground as she shook her head in protest. Small whimpering sounds escaped her pink lips. What a weakling. She deserved to die.

To prove her point, Medea removed her knife from her throat, and slashed against the girl's face. The cut went from her left temple all the way to her jaw A piercing scream erupted from the prisoner.

Jason was suddenly shocked. That scream was so familiar, and it pained him. He was so confused.

But he was horrified when he looked at Piper. Green was oozing from the deep cut, along with the blood. It was steaming, and Piper was clutching it, crying harder than ever.

Medea motioned for them to attack her, and part of Jason wanted to. What was wrong with him? He stood still, unsure of what was happening. What had even happened before? Where was he? And then it all came back to him.

Medea with the dagger at Piper's throat, and how she'd eventually charmspoken him. The travel there, and the whole spiel between the two charmspeakers. Jason had even wanted to hurt Piper! He was disgusted with himself, even if all the memories were glassy.

"Jason?" Piper noticed him hanging in the back, not advancing with the rest. She looked fearful, and desperate. "Jason, please!" He turned his back on her. He heard her let out a cry. But that was just before he stabbed Medea

It was oddly satisfying watching her crumble to dust, but he turned back to the possessed demigods. They were still advancing. And so he did what came natural to him. He punched the nearest one in the jaw.

"Ow!" came a yelp. Slowly, the others began to shake out of their facades.

Jason then turned to Piper, made his decision. The few previous nights he'd gone to sleep considering the pros and cons between Piper and Reyna. He knew he had feelings for them, but just couldn't decide. The goods and bads matched in number. But it was just now that Jason realized he had feelings for Piper, which he just didn't have for Reyna. And they weren't the kind of feelings you could control.

So when Piper came over to hug him, in gratitude, he pulled her in for a kiss instead.

-Jeyna fans, please read A/N-

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I just wanted to beg all you Jeyna fans not to ditch this story, even after if turned Jasper. And for your sake, I won't put in too much Jasper, just a bit here and there. This chapter will have the most Jasper of any of them.<strong>

**And anyway, there's so much more to this story, and if you've stuck with it this long, it can't hurt to stick around a little while longer. So please, continue reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Frank, Chapter 31**

Frank, had an overall good day. Sure, they didn't really come much closer to finding the doors of death, but they'd eliminated a few monsters, and evaded a trap set for them by Gaea and Medea, which had caused Jason and Piper to walk back to the ship hand in hand. Which ultimately put all the Venus girls in a good mood.

He and Hazel decided to go, just the two of them this time, to look for the doors. The only real eventful thing that happened was when some rabid-centaur attacked them, which they'd almost easily reduced to dust. It wasn't a very smart monster.

They got back to the ship for their guard duty at about 1:30, and got into a heated game of rock paper scissors. Eventually they both started cheating so badly they'd invented an entirely new game. Only when Leo showed up and insisted he beat all did they finally stop.

They ate lunch on the deck, using plastic forks to shovel the warm mac-n-cheese into their watering mouths, although Frank had to eat his minus the cheese. Hazel couldn't seem to get enough of the cheddar noodles, and went to get fourths after a bit.

"Finally!" Hazel exclaimed, collapsing on a deck chair as some Greek demigods Frank could not name came to relieve them from their post, at around 5:30.

They ate turkey for dinner, chatting with all of their friends. Apparently Luke had helped them narrow the location of the doors to a small section of Rome, where monster population was plentiful, with lots of historical anachronisms. Percy and Jason were planning to lead a large "expedition," as they liked to call it, to the area. An unidentified legacy had come back with a broken arm, and they didn't want to take any risks.

Annabeth had snorted at the last remark.

"Oh, Hazel!" Piper exclaimed as the conversation shifted. "We were at the best ice cream shop today! You have to come with me for dessert! You want to come too, Frank?"

He shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm lactose intolerant. I'll stay here. You two have fun, though." Oh, how Frank wished he could share the creamy delicacy, but of course, he didn't have his meds.

"Oh, ok," Piper replied. "That must really suck. I know there's no way I could live without yogurt."

"You get used to it," he shrugged. She gave him a small smile, and returned to her tofu. Apparently, she was a vegetarian.

"Well, if we're gonna get that ice cream as dessert, we should probably leave now," Leo stated after a while. The girls frowned at him.

"Who invited you?" Piper demanded, giving him a hard look.

"I did!" Leo replied cheerfully. When the looks the girls gave him didn't soften, he raised his hands in surrender. "What? I love ice cream!"

"Alright," Hazel agreed, although Piper still looked somewhat reluctant. But eventually she gave in, and they all waved goodbye as they trotted out of the mess hall.

Frank decided it was a good chance to work on his bow-and-arrow, and headed down to the archery range, surrounded by several Apollo kids. He enjoyed himself, and before he knew it, it was already 10 o'clock. Time had flown like an arrow. Pun fully intended.

He put away his weapon, and trudged tiredly up to his room. Careful not to wake Leo, he silently turned the knob, and let himself in. He stepped into the shower, and quickly rinsed off, before pulling on some PJ's.

He was about to climb into bed, when he realized Leo's covers were in perfect order, and not a figure was to be seen on the mattress.

"Leo?" he hissed. No response. He flicked on the light, and spotted the son of Hephaestus nowhere.

"Leo?" he called a little more loudly. Still no answer. He frowned, and changed back into some jeans and a Camp Jupiter T.

Frank made his way down the hall and knocked on the door to Hazel and Piper's room. No once came to answer.

He hurried up the steps and emerged on the deck. They sky was a dark blue, but still not the black it usually became, as the long days were still around. The city of Rome was bustling with activity, lights shining, and a hum made of buzzing cars and chattering people sounding in the distance. A small talk came from behind him.

Frank swiveled around to find Annabeth and Luke quietly conversing about Frank-didn't-know-what.

"Annabeth?" he called, and the blonde turned to face him. Frank remembered that she and Luke were on guard duty tonight.

"Yeah? What's up?" she asked, not yet aware of his concern.

"Have Hazel, Leo, and Piper come back yet?" he demanded. "Because Leo's not in our room, and when I knocked at the girls' door no one answered."

"I didn't see that they arrived," Annabeth frowned. "I'll go check the girls' room again." She disappeared down the stairs, and Frank collapsed in her deck chair. Neither he nor Luke knew what to say, and they sat in an awkward silence. Frank wondered just how many llamas they had killed.

After about 15 minutes Annabeth reappeared. "I can't find them anywhere!" she exclaimed quietly. "I've looked everywhere they could be, and they're nowhere!"

Frank began to panic, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Luke, with a calm expression on his face.

"Iris message them," he advised. "They may have gotten caught up getting their ice cream."

Frank nodded, and turned to Annabeth, who had already pulled out a drachma. She twisted the knob to a small sink screwed to the outside wall of the command room, and mist came out, making a perfect rainbow.

"O godess, accept my offering," she mumbled. She threw in the drachma, and it disappeared, with a golden flash. "Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez, please."

The rainbow wavered, and Frank caught sight of a large crowd. There was some yelling, before the message dissolved with a splatter of water droplets.

Annabeth's frown deepened. "They're by the Coliseum."

"Where'd you get that from?" Frank wondered aloud, and Annabeth gave him an exasperated look.

"Honestly, you should be paying a little more attention to detail," she sighed. "There was a white wall in the background, decorated like the Coliseum."

"We need to go look for them!" Frank insisted, and Annabeth nodded.

"Agreed. Luke?" she motioned for the blonde observing the scene from his deck chair to follow her. "If anything come up, just press this button to sound an alarm. And this is the mic for the PA system."

"Alright, you two go ahead," he nodded. "I can watch the ship."

Frank and Annabeth practically sprinted down the gangplank. They slowed to a speed walk, bumping into angry pedestrians who swore at them in Italian. Frank didn't want to know what the words translated too. Based on the Latin he knew, they were already rude enough without translation.

They walked in a hurried silence for another 10 minutes, until finally, the huge ruins of the Coliseum came into view. Frank caught his breath.

And that was exactly when he felt himself being tugged back, and his vision go black.


	32. Chapter 32

**Jason, Chapter 32**

Jason fell asleep at 9:30, having been thoroughly exhausted. The first part of his sleep had been peaceful, with a dream of black nothingness, just the simplicity of sleep. That was when Gaea decided to barge in.

_"Jason Grace," her ancient voice cackled. "Still thinking you stand a chance against me and my treasured children?"_

_ "We'll figure it out, soon enough," he growled. The old granny laughed in response. It was a horrid laugh; hard, still paper crumbling, giving off the same unpleasant feeling as nails on a chalkboard._

_ "Oh, you demigods are too optimistic for your own good," Gaea croaked. "Why, you even think you can trust that idiot son of Poseidon."_

_ "Of course I can," he answered, unsurely. Percy had always proved to be trustworthy. Saying he couldn't trust Percy was like saying he couldn't trust Leo, or Piper. What was Gaea playing at?_

_ "But you haven't seen the worst of him, have you?" and the dark, muddy cave where he stood in crumbled away, revealing a dark, musky room. Reyna sat huddled on the floor, fear in her dark brown eyes._

_ The door creaked open, and in walked Percy's tall figure. He wore the praetor's toga and cape, his chin high up._

_ "Get up, you lazy witch," he hissed at Reyna. He slapped her face, and the cowering praetor whimpered._

_ "The Greeks have arrived, and you need to greet them, and Jason," Percy sneered. "Oh, and don't tell Jason about these rituals. They're for your own good, but if you tell, he'll just think you're trying to put him against the Greeks." Reyna nodded fearfully, and stood up, following Percy out the door._

_ The scene changed, to a similar room, only it was wooden. Leo, Piper, and Hazel were huddled together, whispering. Piper looked as if she was about to cry, and Hazel already had tears streaming down her dirty face._

_ The door opened, in a very familiar manner, and in walked Percy. He was wearing the same scowl, and carried Riptide in his hand._

_ "Listen here, you little brats," he growled. "You'll convince Jason to step down from his leadership position. I don't care how, but you must agree. Swear on the Styx!"_

_ "No!" Piper cried. Percy turned to glare at her, and she shrank back. He grabbed her hair, and whimpers escaped her lips._

_ "What did you say?" he demanded._

_ "No," she whispered. And within moments, a bronze blade flashed, making a cut across her stomach. Piper screamed in pain._

_ "Piper!" the other two demigods sprang up, and lunged at Percy. But the son of Poseidon was quicker. He slashed his sword at them. Leo stumbled back, howling in pain. Hazel clutched her face, a new wave of sobs bubbling from her lips._

_ Percy kicked Piper, and she screamed once more, and it seemed to shatter the dream._

Jason woke up, sitting up straight. A cold sweat engulfed him, and he leaped out of bed. He turned to Percy's bed, which was vacant. He took less than a minute to get dressed, before sprinting out of the room, to find the other boy.

* * *

><p>Percy slipped into bed at 10, wanting to prepare for the next day. But of course, Gaea decided that tonight would be another fantastic night to visit his dreams.<p>

It seemed that as soon as he'd shut his green eyes, his sleep had been plagued by nightmares.

_"Percy Jackson," her ancient voice cackled. "Still thinking you stand a chance against me and my treasured children?"_

_ "We'll figure it out, soon enough," he growled. The only reply he got was a deep, hideous laugh. It was as if a million stones were being grinded, and it reminded Percy of Kronos' own scraping voice._

_ "Oh, you demigods are too optimistic for your own good," Gaea croaked. "Why, you even think you can trust that idiot son of Jupiter."_

_ "Of course I can," he answered, unsurely. Jason had always proved to be trustworthy. Saying he couldn't trust Jason was like saying he couldn't trust Hazel, or Frank. What was Gaea playing at?_

_ "But you haven't seen the worst of him, have you?" and the dark, muddy cave where he stood in crumbled away, revealing a dark, musky room._

_ Grover was crouching on the floor. Little "bahs" escaped his lips as if he were crying. His fur was dirty and matter, his horns were twisted oddly._

_ The door swung open, and in walked a tall, proud figure. Percy watched as Jason strode over to Grover, and grabbed his arm violently._

_ "Now you listen here," the son of Jupiter growled. "I'm leaving for my camp now, and you better not continue to spread those lies about me when I'm gone."_

_ Grover nodded, gulping nervously. To prove his point, Jason gave Grover a final kick, leaving the satyr to limp out of the shed._

_ The scene wavered, and Percy found himself standing in a wooden room. It looked as if it were on board the Argo II._

_ A whimper drew his attention to a particularly dark corner. He could just make out 3 huddled figures, 2 girls and a boy. With a sudden pang he recognized Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank clutching each other. Frank had a cut on his forehead, and the blood was dripping down his face. Hazel looked thoroughly sick, her face green. Annabeth seemed to be in the best condition, but she looked incredibly pale, and blood was staining a ripped up piece of orange cloth wrapped around her arm._

_ The door suddenly swung open, and a rectangle of light filtered into the room, framing the shadow of a tall figure. It looked almost unreal._

_ Annabeth sprung up, lunging at Jason, who had barley stepped into te damp room._

_ "You!" she screeched. She attempted to tackle him to the floor, but she was drained of energy, and Jason punched her in the stomach with ease. Doubling over, the blonde girl coughed._

_ "You know you're no match for me," Jason snapped. "And if you don't want to suffer any more, than do as I say, and tell Percy to step down from his position."_

_ "How could you?" Hazel cried, supporting Annabeth. Jason just smiled maliciously. He took out his sword, and slashed at the two girls. Frank threw himself at Jason, but the strike still came. Percy felt glued in place as the two girls screamed, piercing his heart._

Percy woke up in a cold sweat. Within moments he was out of bed, and fully dressed, swinging the door open and dashing out of the room.

If only he had taken in his surroundings, he would have noticed that Jason was still writhing in his sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**So sorry this chapter took so long! Feel free to yell at me all you want! But please, still enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper, Chapter 33<strong>

"Piper," a hushed voice whispered her name, and she moaned in response. Her head was thudding, and her back ached from the uncomfortable position she was laying in, and her eyelids were too heavy to tear open.

"Piper!" the voice was moe demanding now, and something was shaking her shoulders.

"What?" she demanded in a sleepy voice, and her eyelids managed to fly open. At first she felt blinded. Her ever-changing eyes were not accustomed to the light, but after a fair bit of blinking, she realized it was not light at all. No, it was actually pretty dark.

A dim light was being produced, although from what, she didn't know. She was stationed in a dark cavern, with spikes protruding from the ceiling. The floor was damp dirt, like a bare garden that had received rain a couple days prior. The walls had a hard, rocky quality, and Piper could feel the scratches it had given her on her back.

Piper turned her head to find Hazel crouching next to her. She was clutching her sweater pocket. Just behind her sat Leo, playing with fire. He ignited and extinguished certain fingers, making it look like the flame was bouncing back and forth between them.

"Piper?" Hazel asked once again, and she nodded her head.

"Where are we?" she wondered aloud. Hazel hesitated, but Leo launched straight into an explanation.

"Well beauty queen," he began never taking his eyes off the fire in his hands, "right after we got our ice cream some monsters jumped out at us from behind. They knocked you out right away, real bad. Hazel and me put up a heroic fight, but they managed to get to us. 20 monsters against 2, I say we did pretty well, hung on for about 10 minutes. Anyway, they knocked Haze out, and thought they knocked me out. They dragged us to the Collosseum. Can't exactly remember whch way they went once they were inside, had a splitting headache, but eventually everything got really black, and their was this falling sensation, and suddenly we ended up here."

"And they showed up about an hour after us," Hazel added, pointing at two slumped figures. Annabeth and Frank, Piper realized. She got up, and stumbled over to them. Frank looked pretty much unharmed, except for a black eye. Annabeth, however, had a deep gash down her cheek, not unlike the one Piper was styling.

She collapsed next to them, her nausea catching up to her. A bit of throw up collected in her mouth, and she spit it out beside her. At least the ground wasn't too hard. Piper eased into the dirt, and closed her eyes. The unsettling feeling in her stomach subsided, but her head continued to thump.

"You alright, beauty queen?" Leo asked, no humor in his voice.

"I feel sick," she responded, letting out a little moan. Though her eyes weren't open, she knew Hazel and Leo were exchanging a worried glance, which made her feel guilty, as well as ill.

Piper couldn't count the time, but she bet that a few hours had passed in silence. She slipped in and out of conscious, gradually feeling a little better. Eventually when she awoke again, She heard not just 2, but 4 of her companions conversing in hushed voices. Groggily pushing herself up, she found Frank gently against Hazel, while Annabeth drew in the dirt with a small rock, drawing something out for Leo.

"Hi guys," she greeted. Annabeth looked up, and motioned her to come over.

"Tell me if you think this is too insane," she commanded, and launched into an explanation. "Leo said we got in here through the Coliseum, so I figured we must be in some kind of specialized underground chamber thingy Gaea created specially for us. To get in the ceiling, or whatever you want to call it, had to uh, disappear. So, to get out, we'd have to trick whoever was watching it into letting it disappear again, and get out as quick as possible."

Annabeth took a breath, and looked at Piper expectantly.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed. "But how do we trick whoever, and if we do manage, how do we get out. And why are we even alive?"

"Shapeshifting," Annabeth replied simply, nodding her head towards Frank. "And it's up to the two of us to do the tricking."

Piper smiled, unsurely. Between her charmspeak and Annabeth's it, they would be able to make some progress. But would it be enough to trick Gaea, or whoever to let them out of heir prison? Piper didn't exactly have full faith in her charmspeak.

But it was a good plan; the best escape plan that they had. She hadn't really thought about it earlier, but she was sure that if she'd been awake the whole time, she'd have been driven nuts by the thought of spending the rest of her life (however short that may be), down in this hole.

Looking over at Leo, she was surprised to notice he looked calm at first, especially with his extreme ADHD. But a second look revealed the panicked look in his eyes, as he rocked ever so slightly back and forth.

So with her mind made up, she stood up, next to Annabeth, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Ah, good to know you're all conscious," a raspy voice spoke before Piper had made a sound. Gaea's voice echoed in her ears, making her headache much worse. "I've been waiting for you, Piper McLean. It's all too perfect. I couldn't believe it when my minions brought you five, and no other demigod scum. You all fit the description perfectly!"

Piper stumbled backward, surprised. The wall in front of her moved to mouth Gaea's words, but as Leo throw a rock at it, it simply bounced off. Not to mention what Gaea had said. But she saw Annabeth give her a stern look, and she swallowed down her shock.

"And what would it be that we're perfect for?" she asked as sweet as possible, putting every ounce of charmspeak she could muster into the question.

Gaea just chuckled. "My, my, you're going to have to try harder than that. You can't simply charmspeak the most powerful being to ever be. Demigod scum."

And with that, Piper lost it. "Tell me, what we are here for!" she demanded. She could feel her voice as cold as steel, and as harsh as winter at the South Pole. She could feel the charmspeak woven into her words, flowing out to the talking wall.

"To make Jason and Percy fight, of course," Gaea replied simply, and if Piper hadn't known any better, she wouldn't have been able to tell the earth goddess was under her influence.

"You see, I can send them fake dreams, of course," she continued to explain, "but to make them fight, well, demigods close to them would need to go! And that would be you 5!"

Suddenly, and image rippled before them, much like an iris message, and a dark, musky room appeared. Reyna sat there, huddled on the floor, fear in her dark brown eyes. Fear, that Piper would never have though the daughter of Bellona could possess.

The door creaked open, and in walked Percy's tall figure. He wore the praetor's toga and cape, his chin high up.

"Get up, you lazy witch," he hissed at Reyna. He slapped her face, and the cowering praetor whimpered.

"The Greeks have arrived, and you need to greet them, and Jason," Percy sneered. "Oh, and don't tell Jason about these rituals. They're for your own good, but if you tell, he'll just think you're trying to put him against the Greeks." Reyna nodded fearfully, and stood up, following Percy out the door.

"Wha-?" Leo voiced his confusion.

"Percy would never do such a thing!" Annabeth growled, and Gaea made a sound, that sounded almost like giggling. Very ugly giggling.

"He never did such a thing!" Hazel added, yelling at the moving wall-mouth. The "giggling" turned to laughter.

The scene in the image changed, to a similar room, only it was wooden. And to Piper's surprise, she saw Leo, Hazel, and herself were huddled together, whispering. She looked as if she was about to cry, and Hazel already had tears streaming down her dirty face.

The door opened, in a very familiar manner, and in walked Percy. He was wearing the same scowl, and carried Riptide in his hand.

"Listen here, you little brats," he growled. "You'll convince Jason to step down from his leadership position. I don't care how, but you must agree. Swear on the Styx!"

"No!" the real Piper breathed, realization dawning on her. The Piper in the image cried it out. Percy turned to glare at her, and she shrank back. He grabbed her hair, and whimpers escaped her lips.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

"No," she whispered. And within moments, a bronze blade flashed, making a cut across her stomach.

Blood sputtered from her chest, and Piper, (the one in the image, and in the cave), screamed.

"Piper!" Leo and Hazel both cried out simultaneously, again both real and fake. The two fake demigods sprang up, and lunged at Percy. But the son of Poseidon was quicker. He slashed his sword at them. R&F (real and fake) Leo stumbled back, howling in pain. R&F Hazel clutched her face, a new wave of sobs bubbling from her lips.

Percy kicked F Piper, and R&F Piper screamed. The image dissolved.

Frank and Annabeth, who had been standing in shock prior, ran over to them, worry heavily frosting their faces. Frank tore some of his already ripped off shirt, and wiped away the blood on Hazel's face.

"Oh my gods!" he suddenly gasped. "There's no cut!" And Piper found, in amazement, that the blood on her stomach was already dissolving into red wisps of air, no scar, or even cut, left behind.

"What's she doing?" Leo croaked, motioning towards the cavern walls. Annabeth spoke first.

"She's manipulating a dream for Jason, making it seem like Percy's hurting his friends. Then Jason gets mad, and when he doesn't find us, bala-bing bala-boom! She'll probably do the same to Percy."

And just as that was said, another image, much like the first, rippled before them.

Grover was crouching on the floor. Little "bahs" escaped his lips as if he were crying. His fur was dirty and matter, his horns were twisted oddly.

The door swung open, and in walked a tall, proud figure. Piper watched as Jason strode over to Grover, and grabbed his arm violently.

"Now you listen here," the son of Jupiter growled. "I'm leaving for my camp now, and you better not continue to spread those lies about me when I'm gone."

Grover nodded, gulping nervously. To prove his point, Jason gave Grover a final kick, leaving the satyr to limp out of the shed.

"Why would Jason hurt the fawn?" Frank wondered aloud.

"Because that's a friend of Percy's," Annabeth choked, obviousy distraught by the image. "And Jason's the one _supposedly_ torturing Percy's friends."

The scene wavered, and Piper found a wooden room in the image that looked as if it were on board the Argo II.

A whimper drew his attention to a particularly dark corner. She could just make out 3 huddled figures, 2 girls and a boy. With a sudden pang, she recognized Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank clutching each other. Frank had a cut on his forehead, and the blood was dripping down his face. Hazel looked thoroughly sick, her face green. Annabeth seemed to be in the best condition, but she looked incredibly pale, and blood was staining a ripped up piece of orange cloth wrapped around her arm.

A gasp came from somewhere in the cave.

The door suddenly swung open, and a rectangle of light filtered into the room, framing the shadow of a tall figure. It looked almost unreal.

Annabeth sprung up, lunging at Jason, who had barley stepped into the damp room.

"You!" she screeched. She attempted to tackle him to the floor, but she was drained of energy, and Jason punched her in the stomach with ease. Doubling over, the blonde girl coughed.

"Ah!" Annabeth yelped, as she bent over, wind knocked out of her. Piper took a few steps over to her, and helped prop her up.

"You know you're no match for me," Jason snapped. "And if you don't want to suffer any more, than do as I say, and tell Percy to step down from his position."

"How could you?" The image Hazel cried, supporting Annabeth, as Piper was doing in the cave. Jason just smiled maliciously. He took out his sword, and slashed at the two girls. Frank threw himself at Jason, but the strike still came.

All three of them, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel once again, screamed in pain, and collapsed to the floor. Piper felt herself dragged down by Annabeth's weight, and covered in her blood.

She brushed herself off, and the blood was already dissolving into air again, the scarlet streaks disappearing into the darkness. The image had disappeared, and it was pitch black.

"Leo?" she called, and the cave reignited.

"Beauty Queen?" he responded, and somehow, he tossed the flame into the middle of the room, where it remained, not spreading, simply burning.

"Help me with these guys!" she demanded, before dragging Annabeth to the wall. The blonde was already recovering, blood mostly gone, and only short, heavy breaths remaining.

Frank looked better, and was helping Leo with Hazel. She seemed to be okay, but would probably take longer, considering it was her second time, and she hadn't fully recovered from the first.

"Stupid Gaea," Annabeth mumbled, and pushed herself up. Then, to Piper she whispered, "We still need to get out of here."

Piper looked over at Frank, who was tending to Hazel. He looked up, to meet her gaze, and gave a small nod.

"Let's do this thing," she muttered to herself. "Hey dirt face, who made this cave? Surely you couldn't have, it's much too cool for that!" Piper deliberately wove charmspeak into her voice, hoping it would make the earth goddess more angry.

"Demigod scum, no one else but me could make this little prison!" Gaea retorted angrily. BINGO!

"Really, well, I doubt you could even get the ceiling to vanish again," Piper snorted. "Someone else must be doing it when you ask them."

"I'm the one to do it!" dirt face yelled obviously fazed by the disrespect intended towards her.

"Really? Then do it! Right here, right now!" Piper thought of all the happy things she could, and feuled them all into her voice. She grabbed Frank's shoulder, waving over Annabeth and Leo to do the same.

And seconds later, they were soaring through a black vortex on a red dragon.


End file.
